The Pony Story Keepers
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: In the 10th century, alicorn teacher, Celestia, takes in three fillies and tells them the stories of Jesus as they help save fellow Christians from the oppressive Crystal Emperor, Sombra, and await the return of their parents.
1. Rainbow Dash

The Story Keepers mixed with My Little Pony.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony belong to the Hub and Lauren Faust while the Story Keepers belong to Focus on the Family Entertainment. I own nothing.

* * *

On Earth, during the year 1064 AD, the crystal emperor King Sombra unleashed his fury on the Christians for the crime of proclaiming a king higher than emperor.

Setting the city of Canterlot on fire, Sombra placed the blame on the Christians and launched a new campaign to wipe them out. Families were separated and children were left homeless as thousands were sold into slavery or worse, thrown to the Manticores.

Escaping the panic of the fire and dodging the advancing soldiers, a group of foals found shelter in the gentle care of Celestia and Luna, a local teacher and her sister.

There, the foals discovered an amazing, secret network of daring mares and stallions who risked their lives to help one another and to tell the stories of the great story teller. The one called Jesus.

So awaiting the day when their parents would return, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Applebloom embarked on the adventure of a lifetime. Their mission was to keep the stories of Jesus, from over 1000 years ago, alive.

This is their story. They are…

**The Story Keepers**

Breakout Part 1: Rainbow Dash

_If the torch still burns,_

_We will make it through the darkness…_

Mrs. Apple sent her children Applejack and Applebloom off with their newly found friend, Fluttershy, as several soldiers arrived. She prayed to God that they would see each other again. Her husband had already been sold into slavery just a few days ago.

_We will keep our voices strong._

_We will be heard…_

Applejack, Applebloom, and Fluttershy rushed through the streets as Applejack noticed some guards and pulled the two back. Applejack had green eyes with an orange coat and yellow mane. Her five-year-old sister, Applebloom, had orange eyes, a yellow coat, and a red mane. Fluttershy had blue eyes and a pink mane with a yellow coat. Applejack hoped that they could find a safe place before the soldiers found them.

_Now it's up to us to tell…_

_The stories…_

_Now it's up to us,_

_To carry on his word…_

As the foals rushed off, they arrived at an elegant building on the other side of the mountains as an alicorn with a white coat and a rainbow mane with pink eyes looked out.

"Fluttershy, any idea who that mare is?" Applejack asked.

"Uh-uh." Fluttershy said.

"I'll see." Applebloom said as she walked up to the mare as she turned to Applebloom.

"Can I help you kids with anything?" The mare said.

"Yep." Applebloom said as she brought her to Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Uh-oh." The two girls said as the mare walked down, but to their relief, she smiled.

"My name is Celestia. Where are your parents?" Celestia asked.

"Our parents were taken to be slaves." Applejack said as Applebloom looked down sadly.

"Mine were still in the house when Sombra's soldiers set Canterlot on fire." Fluttershy said sadly.

"Well I'm sure they're all gonna be okay." Celestia said. "Until we find them, you can stay here."

_We'll march on and on,_

_And proudly keep the stories._

_We will hold the torch,_

_And keep its burning flame!_

_And we'll pass on all the truths_

_And the glories!_

Inside Celestia's house, they met another alicorn mare with an indigo coat, blue mane, and sky blue eyes who walked up to Celestia and a younger unicorn, about twenty with a violet mane with a pink stripe in it and a purple mane as well as purple eyes.

"Who are these three?" The alicorn asked.

"They're foals who got separated from their families." Celestia explained. "I promised they could stay here until we could find them."

"And you believe them, Celestia?" The unicorn asked.

"Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said. "They're just foals, and they need a home."

"Celestia's right." The other alicorn said as she bent down. "Hello. I'm Celestia's sister, Luna."

"Hi." Applebloom said.

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said with a sigh.

"Good t'know." Applejack said. "So… Anythin' we should be aware of now we're here?"

"Yes." Celestia said. "We're Christians."

"Oh, like Mama and Daddy." Applebloom said.

"Right." Luna said. "In fact, Celestia's been preparing to tell a story at one of our meetings."

"About who?" Applebloom asked.

"About Jesus." Celestia said. "I'll give you guys a sneak preview since you'll be living here, and I need to practice. You see, when Jesus was a young boy well over a thousand years ago, he went to Jerusalem with his parents for the pass over feast…"

_And we'll carry on…_

_Yes we'll carry on…_

_His name . . .!_

()()()()()

A few weeks later, Celestia was in the middle of a friendly market place in Ponyville selling some produce Luna had grown in her spare time.

"Fruits, vegetables, and grain!" Celestia called out. "Fresh fruits, vegetables, and grains!"

"Hey Celestia!" A friend of Celestia's named Flash Sentry said. "I'll take four apples."

"Over here, Celestia!" A pegasus named Soarin called out. "I'll take five!"

"Four apples and five!" Celestia called out.

"Four apples and five." Fluttershy repeated.

"Four and five wrapped and tied." Luna said with a smile as she held up a package of four apples and a package of five and handed them to Applebloom.

"Get ready, Celestia!" Applebloom called out as she passed them to Twilight.

"Cause here they fly!" Twilight said as she tossed the apples to Celestia, which she caught easily.

Celestia then went up to Flash, glad to have an excuse to talk to them.

"Hey Flash." Celestia said. "I like the new shirt."

Celestia then whispered, "Meeting tonight at the school."

"Here you are Soarin." Celestia said again as once more he whispered to Geordi. "Meeting tonight at the school."

Celestia tried to go to market once a weak as a way to have an excuse to talk to his friends naturally and inform them of the meeting times.

"Perfect for the foals." Celestia said as she took a pastry sample from the Cake family and ate it. "I'll give you twenty bits for the box."

Celestia then leaned in to the Cakes, and whispered, "By the way Mr. and Mrs. Cake, meeting tonight at school."

While Celestia was talking with Cakes, a young pegasus filly with a blue coat and rainbow mane with red eyes, juggling several balls, walked into the road in front of the cart the gang was using as several pieces fell off and the filly quickly grabbed them.

"Why don't you learn how to drive?" The filly asked.

"Well why don't ya stay outta the road?" Applejack asked.

"Hey, that's are our bread." Twilight pointed out as the filly began juggling them.

The ponies laughed as Applejack was unable to catch them when Celestia showed up to keep things calm.

"Nice juggling little filly." Celestia said. "What's your name?"

"Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash said. "You know, if you really wanna see something awesome, I could juggle some of those oranges in your truck."

"Well," Celestia said with a smile. "I think we should see this."

Rainbow Dash was given the pastries and easily juggled them.

"Wow." Fluttershy said. "How are you doing that?"

"Easy." Rainbow Dash said with a smile. "It's all in the wrists and timing the tosses just right. Here, let me show ya."

()()()()()

By evening, Rainbow Dash handed Fluttershy two small bean bags as she began to successfully juggle them.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy called out excitedly, with her voice barely breaking above a whisper. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

She'd never really done anything like this before. She'd always stuck to animals.

"See?" Rainbow Dash said with a smile. "You're doing great, Fluttershy."

Suddenly, Fluttershy missed count and the bean bag hit her on the head.

"Well nopony's perfect." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"Fluttershy!" Luna called out.

"Celestia and Luna are really nice." Rainbow Dash observed wistfully.

"Yeah, they're great." Fluttershy said as she thought of how Celestia and Luna selflessly took her, Applejack, and Applebloom in, something she doubted many others would have. "Celestia's the greatest mare in Equestria, and you should hear her tell a story."

"Oh, my parents are great too." Rainbow Dash said with a smile. "We have a family circus act and travel the whole world."

"Wow." Fluttershy said in awe. "Where do you live?"

"Oh," Rainbow Dash said. "Well, do you see that big white villa? We live in an even bigger one just behind it."

Fluttershy looked at a large white house as she gaped at the idea of what Rainbow's house must look like.

"Fluttershy, time to go sweetheart." Luna said with a kind smile.

Fluttershy went onto Celestia's cart as it drove off when she turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, why don't you come over to our meeting tonight?" Fluttershy asked. "And bring your parents. Celestia's gonna tell some stories about Je-"

"Fluttershy, are you crazy?!" Twilight said as she pulled Fluttershy over to her. "Inviting a stranger to hear our stories? She and her parents could be spies for Sombra."

"Twilight." Fluttershy countered calmly. "Rainbow Dash isn't a spy. She's our friend."

Rainbow Dash waved good-bye as the cart went back to Celestia's house.

()()()()()

That night, at the Ponyville school, everyone Celestia had told of the meeting arrived, making the secret sign of the fish to prove they were Christians. Once it was proven, Twilight would invite them in and get rid of the sign if it was made in any lasting way.

As everyone was there, Celestia cleared her throat.

"Friends of Jesus, I want to thank you all for risking so much to come here." Celestia said. "You know, some things never change. For example, when Jesus was teaching in Galoplee, the Ronans who occupied the city were so suspicious of gatherings; ponies had to leave the city to hear him speak. One day, Jesus and his disciples had gone across-"

Celestia stopped when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Twilight walked over to the door and saw the pegasus filly from that evening.

"You?" Twilight asked.

"Is Fluttershy here?" Rainbow Dash asked as Fluttershy got up on Twilight's back and peered through the hole.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"We can't let her in." Twilight protested. "She doesn't know the sign."

At that, Rainbow Dash juggled two bean bags in the air fast enough to make the shape of the sign.

"Oh yeah?" Fluttershy asked. "Then what do you call that?"

Fluttershy opened the door and let Rainbow Dash in.

"She could be leading Sombra's entire army right to our door!" Twilight protested. They could be dealing with something severe if they didn't do something.

"Twilight, she's just a filly." Celestia said patiently. "And she's as welcomed as anyone."

"Where are your parents?" Fluttershy asked. "Couldn't they come?"

"Oh!" Rainbow Dash said as she thought. "They really wanted to, but they had a performance tonight for the Governor of Saddle Arabia."

"Oh." Fluttershy said, apparently accepting what Rainbow Dash said, but Twilight thought that Rainbow Dash's response took a little too much time to say."

"Now where was I?" Celestia wondered.

"Ponies in Galoplee had to leave the city to hear him speak." Applejack said helpfully.

"Oh yes." Celestia said. "Thank you, Applejack. Now, Jesus and his disciples had gone across the lake to be alone, but when they came ashore, there was a great crowd waiting for him. It is said that there were five thousand ponies there.

"'Lord,' Jesus' disciple, Simon-Peter, said. 'We should leave this place. We'll get no rest here.'

"But Jesus felt sorry for them since they didn't have a leader.

"'They are like sheep without a Sheppard.' Jesus pointed out.

"So, he began to teach them. He told them God loves everyone. The good and the bad. The honest and the dishonest alike. He loves our enemies just as he loves our friends.

"'Surely God doesn't love the Ronans!' A mare called out. You see what Jesus said was very brave as there were freedom fighters in the crowd who hated being ruled by the Ronans.

"'Love your enemies.' Jesus countered. 'Do good to those who hate you. Bless those who curse you. Pray for those who treat you badly. Do to others what you would have them do to you.'"

"'Lord,' One of Jesus' Disciples said after awhile. 'This is a lonely spot, and it's getting late.'

"'Send the crowds out to the farms and villages, so they can feed themselves.' Peter advised.

"Instead, Jesus said, 'You feed them.'

"'How?' Peter asked. 'It would cost a fortune to feed all these people.'

"'How much food do you have?' Jesus asked. 'Go and see.'

"They found a young colt who willingly offered his food, five loaves of bread and two oranges but nothing else.

"'All we have are these five barely loaves and two oranges.' A disciple pointed out.

"'Make the ponies sit down on the grass in groups.' Jesus advised, and they divided into groups of fifties and hundreds.

"Then Jesus took the food and gave thanks. He broke the food into portions and gave it to his disciples to feed the people, and everyone had enough to eat.

"'Gather up all that is left.' Jesus instructed his disciples. 'Let's not waste any.'

"The disciples did so and filled up twelve baskets with what was left over."

"Wow." The foals said.

"Celestia," Applebloom asked. "What happened to the colt with the bread?"

"No one really knows." Celestia said. "For all we knew he grew up and became a baker."

"Alright, that was an exce-"

There was a sudden pounding on the door.

"Open up in the name of Sombra!" A voice called out.

"I told you that boy was trouble!" Twilight shouted. "Quick, you all know what to do!"

Everyone hid in pots and Rainbow Dash hid in a rolled up carpet as Twilight quickly began grabbing some straw and began using a stick to mix it in with a fresh coating of mud for just such an occasion when several Changelings broke the door down as a Changeling named Chrysalis, one of Sombra's top guards, stood there.

"You there." Chrysalis said. "Where are all the Christians hiding?"

"Christians, ma'am?" Twilight asked with a laugh. "In here? I'll eat this mud if you find any Christians in here."

Chrysalis walked around and put her hoof on the carpet as a small squeak came from it, and Chrysalis undid the carpet to find Worf there as all the soldiers held their glowing horns to Twilight as she tasted the mud.

"You know, with a little salt, it wouldn't be all that bad." Twilight admitted.

"Search this place!" Chrysalis called out, and the soldiers found several of the Christians. Everyone made a run for it as Twilight used her magic to teleport to the guards and toss down several pots and the like, making them shatter on the guards as she rushed off.

()()()()()

Outside, Celestia did a quick head count.

"Applejack, Applebloom, Fluttershy, and Twilight." Celestia said with a sigh as everyone smiled. "That's everyone. Thank God we're alright."

They then heard a carriage roll off as they turned to see Rainbow Dash stuck in a cage.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy called out as she rushed to him before being stopped by Twilight and Celestia, causing Carol to weep as the two looked sadly at each other. Who knew what Sombra was going to do to the filly?

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Bravery and Faith

Chapter 2: Breakout Part 2: Bravery and Faith

At Sombra's lair, Sombra prepared for an overview of the games tomorrow. He couldn't understand the logic in following a dead earth pony carpenter who by all accounts shouldn't even exist in the first place if the stories of his virgin mother were true.

_I'm that leader known as Sombra_

_I'm the empire's mighty conqueror._

_All these gods amount to zero._

_Who would disagree?_

_Though my singing's much to middling,_

_I won't stop my fiddle-diddling._

_All can burn, I'll just keep fiddling._

_Glory be to me!_

_I'll take the glory._

_Who'd disagree?_

_So dictator-y._

_Glory be to me!_

_Follow me. Don't be a whiner._

_Other leaders are so minor._

_Next to my line, none's diviner._

_In all modesty._

_Though some ingrates may abhor me,_

_I insist all worlds adore me._

_Thou shallt have no gods before me._

_Glory be to me!_

_I'm full of glory…_

_And modesty!_

_No guts, no glory!_

_Glory be to me!_

_Yes I'm cruel and mean indeed._

_I will tax you 'till you bleed!_

_And this week, breathing is free._

_Christian tales, I don't enjoy,_

_And those who tell them. I destroy!_

_It's time they bowed to me…!_

_I'm Mr. Glory…_

_So glory be!_

_I've got your story!_

_Glory… Be to me…!_

Sombra chuckled as he walked to a 3D model of the stadium as he smirked.

"It's brilliant." Sombra said with a smirk. "At the games tomorrow, the lions, dogs, and gladiators will come in through the South Entrance."

"Totally, your highness." Sombra's servant, Gilda said oily. "It's brilliant!"

"Hold your tongue, fool!" Sombra said agitated. "I'm not finished for then my champion, Nightmare Moon, shall come in from the North Entrance, and finally, the Christians will come in from the East Entrance and meet their doom… That reminds me. Gilda, call Chrysalis at once!"

"CHRYSALIS!" Gilda said as Chrysalis walked in and knelt down.

"Hail Sombra." Chrysalis said.

"Chrysalis, where are the Christians?" Sombra questioned.

"They're being unloaded now, sir." Chrysalis said. "We captured scores of them in last night's raid."

"Excellent." Sombra said. "Then have the sandbags placed in front of their cell. Nightmare Moon shall break their spirits first… And then their bodies."

()()()()()

In a cell he shared with several other Christians, Rainbow Dash watched as a black alicorn with indigo mane and teal eyes made one swift kick at the sandbags, and they burst open, sand pouring out of them.

"Oh no." Rainbow Dash groaned.

()()()()()

Luna panted as she followed Fluttershy up the hill. Fluttershy had told Celestia and Luna about Rainbow Dash's parents and hoped they could help.

"Fluttershy, you're sure this is where they live?" Luna asked.

"Yup." Fluttershy said as she helped Luna up the steep climb. "She said just behind this villa, and she said one time…"

Luna looked as Fluttershy's eyes widened with shock, and she saw that the villa had been ruined, obviously by a fire.

()()()()()

Back at the house, Celestia heard about Luna and Fluttershy's attempt to contact Rainbow Dash's parents.

"And the neighbors said she lost her parents in the fire!" Luna finished.

"We're the only ones who can help her!" Fluttershy insisted, and Celestia agreed. It was like her mother said, do what you can to help ponies.

"Help her?!" Twilight snapped. "That little brat's probably spilling her guts to the guards right now!"

"Twilight, she was taken from one of our meetings." Celestia said plainly. "That makes him our responsibility. Fluttershy's right. We've got to help him."

()()()()()

Celestia went up to the Coliseum where the games were played and brought out a large basket of produce and walked up to a guard.

"State your business." The guard said.

"Fruit and vegetables for the gladiators." Celestia said as he pulled out a large pastry. "And this for yourself."

Inside the corridors, Celestia turned to Twilight.

"Twilight, you make a map of these corridors while we look for Rainbow Dash." Celestia said.

"On it, Celestia." Twilight said as she rushed off.

Meanwhile, Celestia went with everyone else down the stairs as the foals shouted in shock when they saw a skeleton hanging from the wall.

"What was that?!" Fluttershy called out.

"A not so successful gladiator." Celestia said calmly, though truth be told the skeleton had caught her off guard too.

At that point, they heard singing.

"Sounds like Rainbow Dash isn't alone." Luna observed.

"Halt!" A baby blue mare with a blue mane with navy and purple streaks in it called out. "Who goes there?!"

"It's Celestia with stale fruits and vegetables for the prisoners." Celestia said as she held up a cake. "Too bad guards can't eat on duty."

"Actually, it's just about time for my break." The blue mare said.

"Applejack, take care of our friend while we feed the prisoners." Celestia said with a smile.

Celestia then headed to the cell with everyone except Applejack and Applebloom.

"Celestia…" Flash said weakly. "Luna…"

"Shh!" Celestia said quickly. "Flash, what are you doing here?"

"We were all rounded up in last night's raid." Flash explained.

"Back away you scavengers!" Celestia called out in the direction of the guards' break room. "That's all the crumbs you get!"

Celestia then turned to Flash and whispered, "Don't worry. There's enough food for all of you."

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called out in a whisper.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, but tomorrow, they're going to throw us to some mare called Nightmare Moon." Rainbow Dash said urgently.

"Don't panic." Celestia said. "We'll have you out before then. Just have courage."

"Courage?!" Rainbow Dash whispered. "Have you seen the size of this mare?!"

"Size has nothing to do with courage, Rainbow Dash." Celestia explained.

"Right." Luna said kindly. "Remember David and Goliath? And Zachius?"

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Zachius." Luna said. "He wasn't much taller than you, but he had a lot of courage. You see the ponies where Jesus lived hated Zachius because he collected taxes for the Ronans. Because he was so short, he liked to look down on everypony. He was also very rich and powerful, but what ponies most disliked was that Zachius was a cheat. But for all of his wealth, he had no friends and was alone.

"Now Zachius had heard a lot about Jesus, and really wanted to see him, so he left the house while Jesus was teaching only a few feet away, but Zachius couldn't get a good look at Jesus through the crowd as he was so short. Unfazed, Zachius climbed up a tree to take a look at Jesus when he looked up at him.

"'Zachius!' Jesus called out. 'Hurry and climb down for today I must stay in your house.'

"The ponies complained, calling Zachius a traitor and a thief for all the money he cheated even the Ceaser of Rone out of. Hearing these things, Zachius turned to Jesus.

"Lord,' Zachius said. 'I will give half of all I own to the poor, and if I have cheated anyone, I'll pay them back four times as much.'

"Zachius did so, and as he watched, Jesus said, 'Truly, God's forgiveness has come to this house today.'

"You see? It took a lot of courage for Zachius to be honest. You know what I mean?"

Celestia smiled. Luna was a naturally born storyteller and Story Keeper.

()()()()()

In the dungeons, Applebloom hid under the table while Applejack handed the mare, Sonata Dusk, several fruits and vegetables.

"Uh… Miss Dusk, party a'one?" Applejack asked.

While Sonata ate the food, Applebloom snuck out from under the table, took some dough, and imprinted the key to the Christians' cell on the dough as she walked out quietly.

()()()()()

It took an hour to double check escape routes in case of any problems; Twilight finished up his map and smiled.

"Perfect." Twilight said when he ran into the guard at the door.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" The guard asked.

"Uh… Me?" Twilight asked. "I'm… With the volunteers for arena improvement."

"Alright, carry on." The guard said as he walked off.

"I think getting Christians out of here would be a definite improvement." Twilight said as she walked off.

()()()()()

Once the prisoners had finished their food, Applejack smiled and shook Flash's hoof.

"Now get some rest." Celestia advised. "We'll be back for you all in the morning."

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said. "Thank you."

"It's okay, Rainbow." Fluttershy said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Fluttershy then walked off as Rainbow Dash sighed. She wasn't brave. She couldn't even tell her new best friend that she and her parents got separated in the Great Fire, and she wasn't sure where they were or if they were even alive. She sighed. Maybe she could pray for courage.

* * *

Poor Rainbow Dash.


	3. Nightmare Moon

Chapter Three: Breakout Part 3: Nightmare Moon

At the house, Celestia took out the freshly baked piece of dough shaped like the key.

"It's perfect." Celestia said as he held the key and gently tapped it on the counter as it made a clacking noise. "My special recipe for Ronan Army biscuits is still as hard as ever."

"Good work, Applebloom." Luna said with a smile.

"Thanks." Applebloom said, quite proud of herself at how easy the task was for her.

"Great." Twilight said as she studied the map she made. "Once we open the cell, it's just thirty paces to the left, then down the corridor to the right, and we're home free."

()()()()()

That night, everyone put on their beds as Applebloom lay in her bed. She was worried. She didn't want to lose her new family only a few weeks after losing his parents.

"Celestia, what if Nightmare Moon gets us?" Applebloom asked.

"Oh, you take away her brute strength, killer instinct, and strategic mind, and what do you have left?" Twilight asked.

"Me?" Applebloom asked uncertainly.

"Applebloom, Nightmare Moon may be powerful, but we have Jesus on our side." Luna said as she tucked Applebloom in.

"Is Jesus stronger than Nightmare Moon?" Applebloom asked. She'd only just started to learn about Jesus.

"Of course he is." Celestia said with a smile. "Nightmare Moon may be able to hurt people, but he doesn't have the power to heal them. You know, there was once a man named Jairus whose daughter was very sick. When Jesus came to the village, he rushed over to him and said, 'My little girl is dying. Please come and heal her, so she will live.'

"Jesus asked Jairus to lead the way when a servant of his walked up and sadly told Jairus, 'Sir, your daughter has died.'

"At this, Jairus wept.

"Jesus picked Jairus up and said calmly, 'Don't be afraid. Trust me.'

"Jairus then led Jesus to his house where the women of the household wept over the girl's body.

"'What's all this noise?' Jesus asked. 'This man's little girl isn't dead. She's just asleep.'

"But Jesus sent all but the girl's parents away as he knelt down in front of her and took her hand as he asked, 'Little girl, awake.'

"At once, the girl awoke and was helped to her feet by Jesus.

"'Now give her something to eat.' Jesus said simply as the little girl hugged her parents with joy, and he told them not to say anything of these events to anyone, but it's hard to keep such a thing secret, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Applebloom said.

"Alright now," Luna said simply. "Off to sleep Applebloom. I'm sure your sister and Fluttershy are already sleeping."

"If they're not, could you tell them that story too?" Applebloom asked.

"Of course." Celestia said with a kind smile.

Celestia, Luna, and Twilight then left her room and shut the lights.

()()()()()

In their small cell, the Christians sang a small hymn as a guard clanged at the bars with his sword to silence them.

"That's real pretty." The guard said with a smirk. "But you'll be singing a different tune tomorrow when you face Nightmare Moon."

Rainbow Dash gulped. She hoped Celestia and the others would arrive soon.

()()()()()

The day after his planning, Sombra sat in his own personal booth with a smirk as Nightmare Moon defeated several gladiators without even requiring her full might, and the crowd was cheering.

"If they love this, they're going to love what she does to the Christians." Sombra said to Gilda with a smirk.

()()()()()

Outside the coliseum, Applejack was grumbling. The first really exciting thing to do since the fire, and she was stuck near the cart.

"Why am I always stuck with baby-sitting duty?" Applejack asked moodily. "I should be inside helpin' Celestia and Twilight."

"Then I guess that means I could drive the get-away cart." Fluttershy said a little nervously.

"Now that you mention it, maybe it's better I'm here." Applejack said nervously. Fluttershy still had trouble with her wings.

()()()()()

Inside the coliseum, Celestia rolled a barrel up to Sonata.

"Celestia!" Sonata called out.

"Sonata." Celestia said with a smile in her voice. "The gladiators weren't very hungry today. I'm afraid I'm stuck with all these left overs."

While Sonata began getting busy with the fruits and vegetables, Twilight rushed off to the cells to free Rainbow Dash and the others. She'd mastered the escape route and one or two off-shots just in case of an emergency.

()()()()()

Nightmare Moon continued to pummel the gladiators as Sombra stood up.

"Enough warm ups Gilda." Sombra said. "Where are those weeping frightened Christians? We need drama. We need tragedy. We need a body count."

"Bring out the Christians, dude!" Gilda called out.

()()()()()

"The gate's opening!" Flash called out as Twilight quickly unlocked the door with the key Celestia and Applebloom had made. Twilight then lifted the door open.

"Follow me!" Twilight said, and they all rushed off.

()()()()()

"Did I mention I love Apples?" Sonata said as he stuffed his face with various apples Celestia had brought as she quickly waved Twilight and the others through.

"Bring on the Christians!" A voice called out.

"Well, looks like break time's over." Sonata said with a sigh as he walked to the holding cell and quickly ran back out screaming, "THE PRISONERS ARE GONE!"

"The prisoners are gone!" Celestia repeated as she pointed all the guards that came to the call in the opposite direction Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Flash, and all the other Christians had gone.

()()()()()

Twilight rushed off with the others, leading the way as they made it to the hallway where they could escape into the crowds.

"Come on, the exit's just ahead!" Twilight called out. Unfortunately, they were blocked by a soldier who had his back to them. Now what? Twilight hadn't planned on any barriers right at the exit, and she couldn't remember where the other closest exit was.

"I think we should go this way." Rainbow Dash said as she pointed behind him.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Twilight snapped. She'd had it with that little troublemaker. "I say we go this way!"

Twilight then led the others to a large open gate.

"See guys?" Twilight said with a smirk. "We're almost there."

They rushed outside as they arrived at the large coliseum.

"At last!" Sombra's voice rang out from the stands. "Christians."

"Okay, maybe we should have gone your way." Twilight admitted as her way of an apology for everything. In the end, it was Twilight that had gotten them into this mess, but luckily, her skills as a magic student of Celestia would help her beat Nightmare Moon, and allow the others to escape for a second chance at freedom.

()()()()()

Celestia heard the call and looked out the window to see Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and the other prisoners standing in front of Nightmare Moon.

"Oh no." Celestia groaned.

()()()()()

Twilight smirked as Nightmare Moon walked up.

"You don't look so tough." Twilight taunted.

"There is more to me than meets the eye, little Christian." Nightmare Moon said as she winded Twilight with a single magical blast.

"That's impressive." Twilight admitted as she blasted Nightmare Moon right back.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Nightmare Moon said with a dark smirk.

()()()()()

Outside, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Applebloom heard a roar from the stadium that didn't sound like a pony's or a lion's.

"Y'all wait here." Applejack said as she rushed off. "I'll see what's goin' on."

Applejack rushed up to see a menacing black alicorn walk up to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and the prisoners.

"Everyone, stay calm!" Twilight called out. "I've got everything under control!"

Nightmare Moon made a swing at Twilight that she dodged.

"Okay Tiny, let's see what you've got." Twilight said as Nightmare Moon smacked Twilight into a wall as Applejack flinched. Just then, Applejack saw Rainbow Dash juggling a shield and a helmet.

"Alright, step right up." Rainbow Dash said. "The show's about to begin. I'll need a volunteer though. You ma'am!"

"Hm?" Nightmare Moon asked as she turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Would you like me to juggle the helmet and bounce the shield or juggle the shield and bounce the helmet?" Rainbow Dash asked as the helmet hit Nightmare Moon in the head, and the shield slammed into Nightmare Moon's hoof, causing her to groan.

Applejack then noticed everyone else escape through a small hole as he thought he heard Celestia's voice say, "Flash, this way."

Applejack knew he had to do something. Applebloom, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash had their moments, and now it was her turn. She jumped down in front of Nightmare Moon as Twilight apparently recovered and walked up.

"Let me at her." Twilight said with only a hint of fear. "I'll tear her to bits."

"Actually, I've got a better idea." Applejack said as he went to a stone. "Hey pal, ya ever heard a'David and Goliath?"

Applejack kicked a rock into Nightmare Moon's head, cracking her horn clean off as Nightmare Moon called out and clutched her head.

"They're good." Sombra said to himself but still loud enough for them to hear. "They're very good."

Twilight then picked the two fillies up and rushed to the gate Celestia was covertly keeping open.

"WHY'S THE SEWER GATE NOT CLOSING?!" Sombra called out.

Twilight rushed to the gate as Nightmare Moon charged after them, just barely making it through before Nightmare Moon as Celestia knocked Nightmare Moon out with a well placed pan to the face as they all heard Sombra call out, "FOR THE LOVE OF THE ELEMENTS, WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL SOMEBODY?!"

()()()()()

"Applebloom, another helping?" Luna asked. Everyone was at the mansion and having supper after the exciting day they'd all had.

"No thank ya." Applebloom said with a smile.

"Thank you for dinner, Luna." Rainbow Dash said. "It was great, and thanks to all of you for saving me."

"Oh, it was nothing." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"That's easy for you t'say." Applejack said with a smirk.

Rainbow Dash then figured she should head out before anyone offered to take him home.

"Well…" Rainbow Dash gulped. "I better get going. My parents will wonder where I am."

"Applejack, Applebloom, could you two please help me with the dishes?" Luna asked.

The two quickly went to the sink with Luna.

"Rainbow Dash, we know about your parents." Fluttershy said plainly.

"You do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Fluttershy asked.

"I guess I was just ashamed." Rainbow Dash said. She now felt pretty brave admitting he was an orphan, but right now, he'd rather face Nightmare Moon again. "You know, of being an orphan."

"But I'm an orphan." Fluttershy said plainly. "So are Applejack and Applebloom."

"You are?" Rainbow Dash asked. She just assumed that Celestia and Luna were babysitting for the three of them.

"Yeah." Fluttershy said. "Celestia and Luna took all of us in after the fire."

"And you'd be welcome to stay with us too until we find your parents." Celestia said with a smile.

"You mean, you'd want me to stay with you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course." Celestia said as Twilight walked up and held out her hoof with a smile.

"Welcome to the family, Rainbow." Twilight said as she bumped Rainbow Dash's hoof. "Now, there's something I just finished I want to show you."

"Come on, Rainbow!" Fluttershy said excitedly. "We have something to show you."

Rainbow Dash was then taken to a room with a bunk bed.

"Well Rainbow, what do you think?" Twilight asked.

"It's for me?" Rainbow Dash asked in awe.

"Unless ya want the lower bunk, Roomy." Applejack said with a smile as Rainbow Dash flew onto the top bunk with ease. "No thank you. This suits me just fine."

Everyone then smiled and began talking with their new friend, Rainbow Dash.

* * *

And so ends the first adventure of the Pony Story Keepers. Next chapter, Raging Waters.


	4. Bad News and Good News

Chapter 4: Raging Waters Part 1: Bad News and Good News

A week after saving Rainbow Dash and the others from Nightmare Moon, Rainbow Dash was performing his acrobatics.

"Awesome!" Applejack called out.

"This is great, having you here, Rainbow." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"It's great havin' a new pal." Applebloom said with a smile.

"I wonder what could be keeping Twilight." Luna asked as she looked out the window.

"That mare's always running late." Celestia reassured Luna.

Luna was still worried. Twilight was like a little sister to her.

"I know, but with so many guards patrolling the streets these days-" Luna began before Celestia stopped her.

"Luna, you worry too much." Celestia said with a smile. "Twilight's just fine. I'm sure of it."

()()()()()

Twilight was in trouble.

She had been out when several guards from the raid last week recognized her, and she rushed off, knowing Celestia wouldn't approve of her fighting when there was some other way.

"Alright, you want me?!" Twilight called out. "Come and get me!"

The soldiers continued after her.

"I knew that wouldn't work." Twilight groaned as she rushed off. Eventually, she dived into a troth.

"I needed a bath anyway." Twilight said with a smile as she held her breath and sunk under the water as guards rushed passed. Once they were gone, Twilight rushed back to the house as quickly as he could.

()()()()()

Twilight arrived at the house and quickly locked the door.

"Celestia!" Twilight called out. "Celestia! The soldiers have captured the Story Teller for the north district!"

"I know." Celestia said calmly. "I know. Try this roll."

"A roll?!" Twilight asked as Celestia handed her a roll she was holding. "Celestia, Christians from all over are coming to the north district of Canterlot tonight, and there's no one to tell the story! Celestia, you have to go to San Francisco!" Twilight called out.

"I wish I could, Twilight Sparkle, but there's a meeting here tonight." Celestia explained.

"Celestia's going to tell the story of John the Baptist." Luna said as the other kids tried rolls, and they were all good, prompting Twilight to try hers. It tasted pretty good.

"John the who?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"John the Baptist." Celestia repeated. "He was the cousin of Jesus, and he lived in the dessert, near the Jordan River. He ate honey and locusts to stay alive."

"Honey flavored insects?" Fluttershy asked as she put the roll down, losing her appetite.

"Yuck." Applebloom said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Shh!" Applejack said.

"How can Celestia tell a story at a time like this?" Twilight asked. The kids would hear the story later that night, right now they needed a story for the north district.

"Be patient, Twilight." Luna said calmly. "Celestia knows what she's doing."

"You see, John was a great prophet," Celestia continued. "And when he came out of the dessert, he did not like what he saw. He began to tell the ponies to change their ways. Not to steal and not to cheat.

"'If you have two coats, give one to someone who has none.' John would say, as well as, 'If you have food, share that too.'

"Ponies everywhere were talking about this strange stallion. He would ask ponies to be baptized, shortly put their whole bodies under water and come back out, as a sign they wanted to change their ways, which was why he was called John the Baptist.

"'I baptize you with water.' John would say. 'But the man who follows me will be greater than I am. I am not worthy to untie the straps of his sandals. He will baptize you with the Holy Spirit and with fire.'

"And sure enough, not long after John appeared near Jordan, Jesus left his home in Neighzarath and went to join the crowds at the river bank. John was nervous. He knew he wasn't worthy to baptize Jesus, but Jesus smiled at him, and John knew it was alright. He baptized Jesus, and just then something wonderful happened.

"A light shone down on Jesus as the voice of God said, 'You are my beloved son. With you, I am pleased.'

"After that, Jesus went to the dessert for forty days and nights, but I'll tell you about that some other time."

"Look Celestia," Twilight said as he did enjoy the story, but they were running out of time. "But what about the north district? They aren't going to have a story tonight unless we do something."

"Exactly." Celestia said with a smile. "Applejack?"

Applejack took out a scroll and handed it to Celestia.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"It's a story for the Christians in the north district." Applejack said with a smile.

"And you're going to give it to them." Celestia said with a kind smile.

"That's a great idea!" Twilight called out. She knew Celestia wouldn't let her down. "There's only one problem. Getting to the north district. The roads are practically paved with guards."

"There must be some way to get through." Luna insisted as Celestia took a long piece of bread and stuffed the scroll inside of it.

"We know a way." Applejack said with a mischievous look on all of the kids' faces that Twilight didn't like.

* * *

I'll give you five guesses what the kids' way is.


	5. The Story for the Northern District

Chapter 5: Raging Waters Part 2: The Story for the Northern District

All of Equestria possessed an aqueduct system as a means of easily having access to free water, one of the only good choices Sombra had made.

Applejack's way of getting to the northern district was taking the Ponyville aqueduct to the adjacent Canterlot aqueduct which was right at the northern district.

"Captain Applejack to the rescue!" Applejack called out.

"I should be captain!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Me too!" Applebloom called out as well.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" Luna asked Celestia as they watched the children and Twilight head off.

"Of course." Celestia said with a kind smile. "Don't forget that when we were kids, we did it all the time."

()()()()()

Back on the aqueduct, Twilight jokingly bopped Rainbow Dash in the head with the bread that hid the Canterlot story.

"Stop with the splashing." Twilight said with a smile. "I've already had one bath today, and I'm not taking another."

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow Dash smirked as they reached the end of the aqueduct, which turned out to be a foot away from the northern aqueduct, and they all fell to the pool at the bottom as a guard was investigating a grate.

"That's three fish, seven rocks, one sandal-" The guard said as the kids splashed down. "And approximately 356 pounds of assorted foals."

The guard helped the kids out as he said cockily, "No, no, this won't do at all. Foals playing in the aqueduct. As aqueduct inspector, I'm afraid it's my duty to give you all a citation."

"Yes sir." Twilight said quickly as he took the new citation, not wanting to cause a ruckus when they had more important places to be. "Won't happen again, sir."

Twilight then turned to the kids and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

As Twilight turned, she bumped into a young alicorn mare about her age with violet eyes a pink coat, and a hot pink mane with purple and crème highlights.

"A bit old to be playing in the aqueduct, aren't you, friend?" The mare asked.

"Who me?" Twilight asked nervously. "We were uh…"

"We're not playing." Rainbow Dash said quickly. This kid was fast on her feet. "We're junior Praetorian water scouts, and she's our troop leader."

Applejack, Fluttershy, and Applebloom quickly followed suit and raised their hooves.

"I am?" Twilight asked before quickly accepting the story. "I mean, I am!"

"Uh-huh." The mare said. "What's that you've got behind your back?"

"Bread!" Sonata said as Twilight just noticed her. Sonata was sure to taste it if he let her, and Twilight knew their cover would be blown big time if that happened. "I'll take some of that."

"No!" Twilight said quickly as she pulled the bread away before Sonata took it and bit into it, revealing the scroll as Sonata rubbed his face.

"Wow. This bread's kinda stale." Sonata said as the mare took the scroll out and looked at it.

"So you're one of those Christians." The mare said. "I've never met one in person."

Twilight then rushed forward and grabbed the scroll.

"Halt!" The mare called out.

"You'll never take me alive!" Twilight called out when the ponies held spears to her. "Of course if you want to take me alive, we could work it that way too."

"Take her to the Imperial Palace." The mare said. "King Sombra will wish to interrogate her."

"Of course he will." Sonata said plainly. "Just before he feeds her to the lions."

Sonata prepared to take another bite of the bread as the mare pulled it away.

()()()()()

At the farm, Fluttershy and Applebloom had rushed in and told Celestia and Luna about Twilight being taken by the guards.

"And I think they took her to the palace." Fluttershy said urgently. "Then Applejack and Rainbow Dash went after him."

"Oh this is terrible!" Celestia called out. "We've gotta cook up a way of getting Twilight Sparkle out of the palace!"

Celestia's use of the word "cook" suddenly caused something to snap in Luna's mind.

"Cook up a way." Luna said with a smile. "That's it!"

"Huh?" Celestia asked.

"Don't just stand there!" Luna said as she quickly tossed aprons to Celestia, Fluttershy, and Applebloom. "We've got a lot of baking to do!"

"Luna, what does baking have to do with rescuing Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia asked.

"Don't you remember?" Luna asked. "Sombra's famous for his sweet tooth!"

"Of course!" Celestia called out. "Come on everyone. You heard Luna. We've got a lot of baking to do."

"But what will we bake?" Fluttershy asked. Celestia and Luna were teachers, so she had a limited idea of what the two could make that would help get Twilight out of prison.

"A feast for a king, my dear." Celestia said with a smile as she took out some dough and flour. "A feast for a king."

()()()()()

At Sombra's palace, which he spent most of his time in, Gilda announced him to several senators.

"Live from the Crystal Emperor's palace, it's the incredible, King Sombra!" Gilda called out as Sombra walked out.

"Welcome to this meeting." Sombra said. "I have called you here for a rare treat. Gilda, call Cadence."

"Cadence!" Gilda called out as Sombra's favorite soldier, Cadence walked out holding Twilight, who'd been bound up to stop her from causing trouble.

"Now Cadence, how did you capture this young mare?" Sombra asked.

"We found this Christian near the aqueduct, King Sombra." Cadence said simply. "She was carryin' this scroll."

"You know Christian; I never understood the logic in you people throwing away your lives for the sake of a earth pony carpenter who died a thousand years ago." Sombra said plainly, which only made Twilight angry.

"He's not dead!" Twilight called out. "And all over the world, billions like me wait for the day he will return and your empire will end."

"You are in for a long wait." Sombra said with a sneer. "Cadence, what's on the scroll?"

"Some kind of story, King Sombra." Cadence said plainly and in the same tone as Sombra. "About this Jesus of theirs."

"Well that should be entertaining." Sombra said. "Read us your little story, Christian. Who knows? Perhaps you'll convert us all."

Everyone laughed, and Twilight could feel the anger boiling inside of her like lava.

"You heard Sombra." Cadence said plainly. "Read."

"You don't wanna hear the story!" Twilight shouted out. "You just want to make fun of it! I will not dishonor my lord for your entertainment."

"I am your lord, Christian!" Sombra shouted, as angry as Twilight. "Read the story, I command you!"

"I'd rather die!" Twilight shouted back.

"As you wish." Sombra said with a smirk. "But first I must find out what you're dying for. Cadence, what does it say?"

"It starts with Jesus and his disciples at the sea of Galoplee, King Sombra." Cadence said as she unrolled the scroll.

"Well go on and read it." Sombra said.

"'That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, "Come, let's cross over to the other side."'" Cadence began. "'During the voyage, Jesus rested on the floor of the boat, but before long, a furious storm came up, and terrible waves began to break over the bow of the disciples' boat, filling it with water.

"'"Master!" One of the disciples called out. "Please wake up! Don't you care if we drown?"

"'Jesus awoke and went to the edge of the boat as he turned to the disciples and said, "Silence." Before he turned to the sea and shouted, "Be quiet!" And upon his command, the wind died down until the sea was completely calm.

"'Jesus then turned to his disciples and asked, "Why were you frightened? Do you still not trust me?"

"'And they turned to one another and said, "What sort of stallion is this, that even the wind and the sea obey him?'"

Cadence stopped reading and starred inquisitively at Twilight along with everyone else in the room. Twilight starred back at Cadence and was surprised to see a spark in the center of her pink eyes.

"Well what are you all staring at?" Sombra asked, obviously unmoved. "I never heard such a ridiculous, illogical story in my entire life. It's completely absurd!"

"Oh yes, dude." Gilda said oily. "Absolutely absurd. No doubt about it. In fact, I'd have to say on a scale from one to-"

"Shut up, Gilda!" King Sombra snapped.

"Yes sir." Gilda said timidly.

"DESTROY THE SCROLL AT ONCE!" King Sombra shouted.

"Yes King Sombra." Cadence said calmly.

"And as for this wretch, I want her thrown to the lions at the games tomorrow." Sombra said as he starred at Twilight. "She shall be an example to the entire world of how we deal with Christians!"

Sombra laughed maniacally as Twilight was carried away.


	6. Escape

Chapter Six: Raging Waters Part 3: Escape

A few feet outside of the palace, Celestia, Luna, Fluttershy, and Applebloom waited patiently in Viking gear as a long line of soldiers marched past them.

"We could be here for hours." Fluttershy sighed.

"I hate the thought of Twilight Sparkle held prisoner by that madstallion, Sombra." Luna sighed.

"Why's Sombra mad at Twilight Sparkle, Celestia?" Applebloom asked. As far as she knew, Twilight hadn't done anything to Sombra.

"Well, he's not that kind of mad, Applebloom." Celestia said calmly.

"What kinda mad is he?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, he's like that stallion Jesus met in Grazerassa." Celestia explained.

"Who was he?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well you see," Celestia began. "One day, Jesus and his disciples sailed across the Sea of Galoplee to a place called Grazerassa where there lived a wild stallion. He slept in a cave, and the local villagers were terrified of him. Shortly after Jesus and the disciples arrived, the wild stallion appeared before him.

"'What do you want with me, Jesus?' The wild stallion asked. 'Son of the most high god!'

"'Come out of this man, evil spirit!' Jesus called out.

"'For god's sake, don't torment me!' The wild stallion called out.

"'What is your name?' Jesus asked.

"'I am Legion!' The wild stallion called out. 'We are as numerous as the Imperial Army!'

"Legion begged Jesus not to send him away, asking, 'Send us among the pigs. Let us go into them!'

"As loving to his enemies as his friends, Jesus did as Legion asked and sent him into a group of nearby pigs as they oinked angrily and rushed away. When the villagers came to see what had happened, they came to see for themselves. They were astonished to see the wild stallion now fully clothed and in his right mind. They became frightened and begged Jesus to leave the area. As Jesus and the others were about to sail away, the stallion appeared and begged Jesus to let him go with them.

"However, Jesus said, 'Go home to your friends and family. Tell them what God has done for you.'

"Jesus sailed away, and the stallion did as he was asked.

"I like the Legion Story, Celestia." Applebloom said with a happy smile. She liked how Jesus was even nice to the bad ponies. "Is that the end?"

"That's the end." Celestia said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Fluttershy asked. "Well this legion goes on forever."

"I don't know about that." Celestia said with a smile as one of the soldiers tripped and stopped the line, allowing the gang to head off.

"Look, we can cross." Fluttershy said in awe.

"Alright everypony." Celestia said as he pushed a cart full of food they'd all made forward.

"We made it!" Applebloom called out excitedly. "We made it!"

"I think it's a little early for a celebration." Celestia said plainly as he put on a Viking's helmet. "Get your disguises on everybody. The tough part of our mission is just beginning."

Applebloom, along with everyone else, hoped this plan would work.

()()()()()

At the palace, Sombra was sitting there with Gilda looking over reports from his guards and senators when he heard something.

"Hail Sombra!" A mare with a rainbow mane and an odd Viking outfit said with a thick French accent. She was also joined by another mare and two young fillies in similar outfits. "I am Pierre, a famous baker from Finch, and this is my family. We have brought pastries for the King."

"Pastries, you say?" Sombra asked. He had always had a sweet tooth.

"Oui." Pierre said. "In honor of… Uh… The twenty-first birthday of Sombra's uncle's third cousin on his mother's side, twice removed. We have prepared a selection of our finest culinary treats."

"Third cousin on my mother's side…?" Sombra wondered. His family was so large, he lost track of his family line, so some of his family tree was harder to recall.

"Oui." Pierre said. "Now if your majesty pleases, I will describe for him the pastries. These are our fruit filled pastries."

Sombra smiled as he held up one and tasted it. The pastry was excellent.

()()()()()

Applejack poked her head out of a hollow statue of a mare holding an urn of water. The statue was connected to the sewers.

"Rainbow, Celestia's here." Applejack said as Rainbow Dash poked out her head to see.

"Look at that outfit!" Rainbow Dash laughed, and Applejack had to admit Celestia was right in Celestia's odd Viking get-up. Just then, the statue began wobbling.

"Hey, this here thing's loose!" Applejack called out in a whisper. That could be useful for later.

()()()()()

In her cell, Twilight drew the sign of the fish on the ground before she heard a door creek open and quickly rubbed it away. The door opened as Cadence stood there.

"What do you want?" Twilight asked. "I guess you're here to torture me. Well go ahead! I'm not afraid of you!"

Twilight noticed a jar in floating in the air next to Cadence as her horn was glowing.

"What's that?" Twilight asked. "Poison?"

"It's water." Cadence said plainly. "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't bother with poison,"

"I see your point." Twilight said as she took the water and drank. Something about Cadence was beginning to grow on Twilight. Maybe because she was nicer than most of Sombra's other guards.

()()()()()

"And these are our famous cream filled pastries." Pierre went on as Sombra tried one and smiled.

"Mmm…" Sombra said. "Delicious."

"And lastly, the crème de la crème." Pierre said as he held up a pastry. "I'd advise against eating this pastry. It is special. It is my world famous Secret Poison Torture Pastry. One bite and…"

Pierre made a slitting motion with her throat.

"How delightful." Sombra said as he smirked even wider. "I must have a demonstration."

"It's a pity you don't have any of those loathsome Christians around." Pierre said with a sigh. "They make especially good Torture Pastry victims."

"You don't say?" Sombra said as he thought of the Christian they'd just captured. "Guard, fetch me the Christian prisoner at once!"

The guards did so.

()()()()()

In Twilight's cell, Cadence and Twilight continued to talk.

"You know, you don't have to die." Cadence said helpfully. "I've seen Sombra pardon people like you before."

"Sure." Twilight said with a scoff. She'd heard about those traitors. "If they deny Jesus."

"You don't have to deny a thing." Cadence insisted sympathetically. "You just have to accept that Sombra is also a god."

"Then I guess I have to die." Twilight said with conviction. She'd never abandon his believes just to save her own skin.

"Who is this Jesus that inspires such crazy loyalty in his followers?" Cadence asked. "I would have liked to have met such a stallion."

"You still can." Twilight encouraged Cadence.

"That's impossible." Cadence said. "He's dead. How can I-"

"Shh!" Twilight said quickly as she heard two approaching soldiers.

"King Sombra demands to see the prisoner at once." The guard said as he opened the door.

At that, Twilight was dragged into the throne room again as Sombra stood there.

"Welcome back Christian." Sombra said plainly. "I didn't want to send you to the lions on an empty stomach, and my baker friend here has a pastry that's to die for."

Twilight quickly observed Sombra's smirk and knew something was up. The baker then walked up to Twilight, and she quickly recognized her as Celestia.

"Celestia?" Twilight asked in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry." Celestia whispered back. "Everything's under control. Just follow my lead." Celestia's voice then shifted into a French accent. "And now Christian Wretch, eat this Poison Torture Pastry, so we can all watch you go into convulsions and collapse dead on the floor!

"No, I won't!" Twilight said. The guards then held Twilight's forelegs up as Celestia shoved the pastry into her mouth.

"Everything's getting dark…" Twilight gasped after swallowing the pastry. "I'm so cold! Good-bye, cruel world!"

Twilight then let herself drop to the floor, coughing and sputtering. After her performance, Twilight hardly dared to breathe.

"Did you see her tortured expression?!" Sombra asked with dark glee. "Did you hear her agonized gasps? It was wonderful. I'll take six dozen of those pastries for the next Governor's ball."

"Of course, King Sombra." Celestia said. "And now for no extra charge, we will remove the body from your imperial sight."

"Thank you." Sombra said. "It's quite refreshing for someone to take the rubbish out without being asked."

As Twilight felt her body be put onto the wagon, she could smell the pastries, and the smoke tickled her nose, and Twilight ended up sneezing.

"Gazuntite." Sonata said as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you." Twilight said since the guards had already blocked off the exit.

"I suspected a trick." Sombra said as his smirk widened. "Arrest them. Poison Torture Pastries indeed? "Did you really think you could fool the king? Throw them to the lions at once!"

()()()()()

As the guards pursued the gang, who were zigzagging everywhere, Applejack and Rainbow Dash remained where they were.

"We've gotta help 'em!" Applejack said quickly.

"How?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Help me topple this statue over." Applejack said as they both shook around inside the hollow statue.

"This is crazy!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Stop complainin' and start shakin'!" Applejack countered.

()()()()()

As the guards cornered the group, Twilight and Celestia each took a shield and knocked the guards down as they tossed the shields at them, knocking enough guards out to clear a path.

Luna, Fluttershy, and Applebloom assisted them by tossing the left over pastries at all of them. Unfortunately, they still ended up cornered in the end near a large marble statue of a mare holding a pot of water.

"Bravo." Sombra said darkly as he floated through the crowd. "Bravos. Bravisimo. I can only hope you'll perform as well in the lion pits."

Just then, the statue began to tip over.

"Look out!" A soldier called as the statue collapsed onto the ground while everyone else fled the area.

"My statue!" Sombra called out in alarm. "My beautiful statue."

"Celestia!" Applejack whispered from where the statue had fallen, and the gang turned to see Applejack and Rainbow Dash inside a small square hole. "Over here!"

The smoke provided an excellent cover as the gang went in one pony at a time with Twilight going last when Cadence approached Twilight with the scroll. After a moment, Cadence handed Twilight the scroll.

"Here." Cadence said. "Now hurry, before I change my mind."

Twilight smiled. Maybe there was some hope for ponies like Cadence after all.

"They're getting away!" Sombra called out, obviously noticing their shadowy shapes in the smoke. "AFTER THEM!"

They made it to the river where a barrel waited for them just as several guards followed.

"Celestia, catch!" Twilight called out as he tossed the scroll to Celestia before diving in herself.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Celestia called out.

They rushed down the aqueduct on their barrel as Twilight held up a chain to stop one set of guards from following them on a barrel before catching up with the others.

When a second group of soldiers grabbed onto a cape Celestia had worn for her disguise, Applebloom caused him to lose their grip on her by tossing her helmet at them, which also shocked them into smashing into the side of the aqueduct, ruining their chance to pursue.

As the last group of soldiers closed in on the gang, they were saved by pure luck. While they passed by the aqueduct inspector, the inspector's aid put in a new filter, completely missing the gang, and the guards were caught in the filter.

"I do say." The inspector said. "I should have thought you chaps would know better."

()()()()()

In the northern end of the Canterlot aqueduct, two Christians, Rarity and her sister Sweetie Belle, nervously waited by the aqueduct.

"Twilight Sparkle was supposed to be here hours ago." Rarity pointed out with a groan. "We better go tell the others."

"But what are we going to tell them?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Those ponies risked their lives to be here tonight."

"I know that." Rarity said. "But what can we do? We don't have a story."

"I… I guess you're right." Sweetie Belle said with a sigh before she stopped. "Wait, look up there."

()()()()()

The gang passed by the rendezvous point.

"There they are!" Twilight called out as they stopped the barrel. "Celestia, get ready to hand off the scroll."

"No problem, I've got it right here." Celestia said when he opened up her cape to find the pocket in it empty. "Uh… Uh-oh."

"Looking for this?" Luna asked with a smirk as she handed the scroll to Celestia.

"What would I do without you?" As she hugged her little sister and tossed down the scroll as Rarity caught it.

"Thank you!" Rarity called out. "Thank you all!"

"Don't mention it!" Celestia called out as she turned to the foals. "Because of your faith and bravery, hundreds of Christians will hear a new story tonight."

"What story will they hear, Celestia?" Applebloom asked.

"Well," Celestia said. "It's the story of how Jesus and his disciples got caught in a terrible storm over the Sea of Galoplee."

()()()()()

At the Northern District Story Meeting, the substitute Story-Teller, Cherilee, unfurled the scroll and began reading.

"That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, 'Come, let's cross over to the other side.'"

* * *

Oh, that one took awhile. Sorry guys.


	7. Star-Swirl

Chapter Seven: Catacomb Rescue Part 1: Star-Swirl

It was a starry night in Ponyville with a full moon. While it was a beautiful night for most, for Celestia, Luna, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applebloom, this meant only one thing: Sombra's soldiers could spot them very easily. They had to be extra careful, and every time a soldier began to come, they would hide behind a building.

"Luna, why are we being so careful tonight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because tonight's meeting is especially dangerous, Rainbow." Luna explained. "Celestia's friend Star-Swirl will be there, and Sombra would love to capture him because he's told so many people the stories of Jesus."

"I think it's safe now." Celestia whispered before he was proven wrong when Cadence and Chrysalis were questioning a young mare.

"You there!" Cadence said to the mare. "We're looking for a stallion named Star-Swirl, a Christian. Do you know him?"

"No I don't." The mare said simply.

"Alright." Cadence said plainly when Chrysalis shoved her aside.

"You call that an interrogation, Cadence?" Chrysalis scoffed. "I'll show you."

Chrysalis easily lifted the mare up and held her close.

"Do you know a Christian named Star-Swirl?" Chrysalis asked.

"No, I swear!" The mare said, easily frightened by Chrysalis' visage.

"You don't only know him, you are Star-Swirl, aren't you?" Chrysalis said as she attacked the mare with magical lightning. "I say you're Star-Swirl! You're Star-Swirl the Story Keeper!"

"Yes!" The mare said, scared out of her wits. "Yes, anything you say!"

"Liar." Chrysalis said with a smirk as she tossed the mare into a troth of water.

"That my friend is how it's done." Chrysalis told Cadence smugly.

"Why do they have to be so cruel?" Fluttershy asked.

"They beat my daddy like that." Applejack said bitterly. "Before they took them away."

The guards walked off as Applejack looked angrily at them.

()()()()()

The meeting that night took place in a secret underground house with Twilight acting as a lookout as usual; they also made sure all who entered knew the sign of the fish to prove their Christianity.

After awhile, Celestia and the others arrived, and Twilight greeted them just as Star-Swirl arrived. Star-Swirl was an elderly stallion with a gray coat and a long white beard.

"Celestia, how are you doing?" Star-Swirl said as he and Celestia hugged.

"Star-Swirl!" Celestia called out. "I'm so glad you made it! Everyone's been looking forward to hearing your stories."

Celestia then turned and addressed the crowd.

"Friends of Jesus, please welcome Star-Swirl, the Master Story Teller!" Obi-Wan called out.

"Ah, Celestia is too kind." Star-Swirl said with a smile. "For she knows that I'm nothing compared to the greatest storyteller of all. Why I remember hearing Jesus teaching in Galoplee, and as he spoke, a mare stepped forward.

"'What must I do to live in God's new way?' The mare asked arrogantly.

"'What do the Scriptures say?' Jesus asked in response.

"'They say we must love God and our neighbor as ourselves.' The mare recited.

"'Yes.' Jesus said. 'Do this and you will live.'"

"'But who is my neighbor?' The mare asked again.

"Jesus took a stick and drew a line in the road.

"'There was a stallion traveling from Jerusalem to Jericho.' Jesus began. 'But some men put a trap on the road, and when the man came by, they robbed and beat him. Leaving him there, bleeding and alone. A priest was going down the same road, but he refused to stop and help. Then a Levite came by, on his way to the temple where he worked, but he didn't stop either. Then just as the man thought he would die, a Samaritan came over. The wounded man didn't think a stranger from Samaria would help, but the foreigner took pity on him and stopped. After tending to the man's wounds, the Samaritan took him to an inn.

"'"This stallion needs help." The Samaritan told the innkeeper.

"'"Do you know this stallion?" The innkeeper asked.

"'"No, but please take care of him for me." The Samaritan requested and gave the stallion several coins. "If it costs more than this, I'll pay you on the way back."

"'The innkeeper was amazed. Samaritans and Jews don't usually talk to one another, and yet the priest and Levite had broken their own law by not helping the man. Now, which one of those stallions who passed by the wounded traveler was his neighbor?"

"'The one who was kind to him.' The mare said, understanding.

"'Exactly.' Jesus said as he put a hoof on the mare's shoulder. 'Now you go, and do the same.'"

"Now there was a master story teller." Star-Swirl finished with a smile.

"Ah yes." Celestia said with a smile.

While Celestia went to introduce Star-Swirl to the others, a pale yellow mare with a bushy orange mane bumped into Twilight as she stared at her quizzically.

"I don't remember seeing you before." Twilight said plainly.

"Who me?" The mare asked. "Well I'm visiting. I'm visiting my uncle, yes. And there he is. Oh uncle!"

Twilight rubbed her muzzle as the mare rushed off. There was something about that girl she didn't like, but she couldn't put her hoof on it.

()()()()()

"And finally, this is Applebloom, and her sister Applejack." Celestia said after introducing everyone to Star-Swirl.

"I am pleased to meet you all." Star-Swirl said.

"Come on to the school." Celestia said. "Luna has a feast waiting for us. After dinner, I'll tell you about our plans." Celestia said with a smile. "Believe me, we'll have you out of the city before Sombra even knows you're here."

()()()()()

"What do you mean he's here?!" Sombra shouted. "Who's here?"

"The one who spread all that Jesus nonsense throughout Fillydelphia." Sombra's spy, Adagio Dazzle said as she shook.

Cadence couldn't blame her. She doubted she'd be very brave when it came down to a face-to-face talk with Sombra.

"Oh… Him." Sombra said, realizing Adagio was talking about Star-Swirl. "Why the unmitigated dog! It's bad enough he spreads that poison out in the rest of the world, but to come here… Adagio, thank you for bringing this to my attention.

"You're welcome." Adagio said.

"Cadence," Sombra said. "Why isn't this Christian here now begging for his life?"

"Well sir, my mares haven't found him yet, but I have them on the lookout for any unusual activity." Cadence responded.

"If your men are able to look for anything at all, that would be unusual activity." Chrysalis said with a sneer. She and Chrysalis were natural rivals as they were both very high up in the army and had such opposing views.

"Do you mean that Adagio is the only one who knows where this Christian is?" Sombra asked incredulously. "That Adagio is the one true everlasting friend of the Crystal Empire?"

"Well…" Adagio said. "I didn't actually see where he went."

Adagio growled angrily and then smirked as he used magical lightning to electrocute Adagio to death.

"Now, where were we?" Sombra mused.

"The search for the Christian is a matter for my Changeling Guard." Chrysalis said quickly. "Not these common foot soldiers. Let me do this my way, and I guarantee we'll have this Christian in chains by sunrise."

"The only thing you can guarantee, Chrysalis is brutality and destruction!" Cadence called out angrily.

"Brutality and destruction?" Sombra asked with a smirk. "Why Cadence, what an excellent idea. I want you and Chrysalis to work together."

"Sir!" Chrysalis protested.

"Silence!" Sombra ordered. "Now close the city gates, and let no one travel the hyper space routes of the empire without my official seal!"

Sombra then put down two sets of papers, poured some melted wax from a candle onto them, and pressed down on them with a stamp, leaving his mark on the papers.

"I want that Christian dead." Sombra said as he handed the papers to Cadence and Chrysalis. "As well as anyone caught hiding him. You have your orders, now go!"

* * *

Uh-oh. Things look bad for the gang now, don't they?


	8. The Search

Chapter 8: Catacomb Rescue: Part 2: The Search

While searching for Star-Swirl, Cadence watched as Chrysalis had her Changelings break down a door and ransack the house to look for the Christian.

"Sometimes I don't understand." Cadence said to Sonata, who was busy with some sunflower seeds she'd grabbed, which equated to talking to herself. "Even if they are different, these Christians don't seem so bad. Still Sombra is my god, and I do as he commands. Guards, search that house!"

Cadence's mares entered a house across from where Chrysalis was.

()()()()()

Applejack was walking down the street with some bread when she noticed all the soldiers, led by Chrysalis.

"You there!" Chrysalis snapped. "What are you doing?"

"I was just makin' deliveries." Applejack said nervously.

"Deliver this!" Chrysalis called out as she used her magic on the cart Applejack was pulling as it tumbled over. Avoiding the attack from Chrysalis, Applejack ran into Cadence, the soldier who had captured Twilight last week.

"Hey, watch where you going, filly!" Cadence called out.

"Why don't you get your hands off of me?!" Applejack shouted as she wrenched herself free.

"And why don't you get off the streets?" Cadence retorted calmly.

Applejack rushed off.

"One day, you're going to pay for this!" Applejack called out. "You're all gonna pay!"

()()()()()

At the house, everyone had finished eating, and the children crowded around Star-Swirl.

"Tell us a story!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Yeah, a story about Jesus!" Applebloom said as well.

"Star-Swirl will tell another story tonight." Celestia said with a smile. "Right now, we have to discuss our plans to get him out of Ponyville."

"Does he have to leave?" Fluttershy asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so, Fluttershy." Star-Swirl said. "There are many ponies on Saddle Arabia who have never heard the stories of Christ, and I have to plant the seeds."

Star-Swirl then left with Celestia to talk as Luna sat down.

"He's gonna plant seeds in Saddle Arabia?" Applebloom asked.

"I thought he was a Story Keeper. Not a farmer." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well Rainbow Dash, telling the stories of Jesus is like planting a seed in someone's heart." Luna explained.

"Luna!" Celestia called from the staircase. "Tell them about the sewer!"

"Ah, yes." Luna said with a smile. "One day, Jesus was teaching a crowd by the sea.

"'Listen to this!' Jesus said. 'A farmer went to plant his crop. Now some seeds fell on the path, and the birds ate them. Some seeds fell on rocky ground. These shot up quickly because the soil was thin, but they were scorched by the sun. Some seeds fell among the thorn bushes, and the thorns grew up and choked them, so that they never ripened, but some seeds fell into good soil and made thirty times more grain. Some up to sixty, and others up to a hundred times more grain.'

"And Jesus then said, 'He who has ears, let them hear.'"

"Hear what?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I don't get it."

"Well, neither did his Disciples." Luna said. "At least, not at first. You see, after the story, Peter turned to Jesus and asked, 'Master, why do you speak in stories. Why not say what you mean, like you do with us?'

"Jesus responded, 'When I'm talking to you, I can talk about God's way plainly, about how God cares for everyone everywhere, but those who see me as I pass through their villages don't know me as well. I put things into stories. That way, those who want to hear me can, but those whose hearts are closed never do. Like the scriptures say, they look, but they don't really see what's there. They listen, but they don't understand.'

"Because if they did understand, they'd change their ways." Luna finished.

Just then, Applejack burst in.

"Celestia, Celestia!" Applejack shouted out. "The soldiers are comin'! We've gotta hide Star-Swirl!"

"Applejack, you and Fluttershy take Star-Swirl to the catacombs and wait for me." Celestia said quickly. "I'll keep the guards busy."

There was a knock on the door.

"Open up in the name of Sombra!" A voice called out.

"Hurry!" Celestia asked.

As Applejack and Fluttershy took Star-Swirl to the kitchen to get him out by the window, the foals and Luna quickly cleaned up.

"I said open this door!" The soldier called out again.

"I'm coming." Celestia said. "I'm coming."

Celestia opened the door to find Sonata.

"Sonata!" Celestia called out with a smile.

"Oh, Celestia." Sonata said in shock. "I didn't realize this was your farm."

"Come in." Celestia said kindly. "Come in."

"I'm afraid I'll have to." Sonata said. "Sombra's orders. We're searching the whole district."

()()()()()

In the kitchen, Applejack tried to push Star-Swirl out while Fluttershy pulled.

"Oh please come on, Star-Swirl!" Fluttershy groaned.

()()()()()

"So, are you searching for anyone in particular?" Luna asked.

"Well actually…" Sonata began before she turned to some bread Luna had just pulled out of the oven. "Wow, those look good."

"By all means, help yourself." Celestia said kindly.

Sonata began to eat a loaf of the bread when Chrysalis came in.

"Well Sonata, hoping to find a Christian beneath that crust?!" Chrysalis asked.

"No." Sonata said nervously. "Sorry sir. I was just about to-"

Chrysalis shoved the bread into Sonata's mouth when she turned to the others.

"Search this place!" Chrysalis called out, and the guards pounded through the whole house as Luna held Applebloom and Rainbow Dash close to her.

After their searches turned up nothing, there was a loud thump.

"What was that?" Chrysalis asked as she went into the kitchen to find a portrait of Celestia kneeling before Chrysalis.

"Sombra's teacher, eh?" Chrysalis asked as she turned to Celestia. "If I find you've been hiding that Story Keeper, I'll educate you."

()()()()()

Outside of a rundown road, Fluttershy helped Applejack and Star-Swirl sneak into the catacombs that ran throughout Ponyville and Canterlot.

"Are you sure ya know where you're goin'?" Applejack asked.

"I know these tunnels like the back of my hoof." Fluttershy said offhandedly. "I had to live down here for a month after the fire."

They then walked on.

()()()()()

Back at the farm, Celestia, Luna, Rainbow Dash, and Applebloom cleaned up.

"At least the foals are safe." Celestia said reassuringly. "And they didn't find Star-Swirl."

"Celestia." A voice whispered.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Celestia." The voice whispered again as Applebloom noticed it was coming from the picture in the kitchen.

"The picture's talkin'." Applebloom said in awe.

"Applebloom, it's just Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said good naturedly as she lifted the picture as Twilight hopped in.

"Celestia, you won't believe it!" Twilight said excitedly. "We've gathered a whole cartful of food and clothing for Star-Swirl to take to our friends in Saddle Arabia!"

"That's wonderful!" Luna said.

"Yeah, and I've got these!" Twilight said as she pulled out a piece of paper with Sombra's seal on it. "Traveling papers."

"Travelin' papers?" Applebloom asked.

"Sombra set up check points all over the city, but with these, once Star-Swirl's out of Ponyville, she can travel anywhere in the empire!"

"Excellent." Celestia said. "Twilight, tell everyone to bring their gifts to the Saddle Arabia Christians to Soarin's cave, here. We'll meet you there tonight."

"But that's outside the city." Rainbow Dash said confusedly. "How will you get Star-Swirl there?"

"Catacombs, my filly." Celestia said with a laugh. "They don't call us underground Christians for nothing."

* * *

Oh, now that was a good stroke of luck for the gang.


	9. The Good of the Story

Chapter Nine: Catacomb Rescue Part 3: The Good of the Story

Celestia quietly crept to the catacomb entrance and lit a light to make sure she could see inside the dark passages as it was already eight in the evening.

()()()()()

"But we've looked everywhere." A guard said to Chrysalis.

"I don't want excuses!" Chrysalis snapped. "I want that Christian! And if I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! NOW GO!"

After that, Chrysalis noticed a light near an abandoned road as she smirked.

"Oh Cadence, I think I've found our stallion." Chrysalis said with a sneer as Cadence walked up. "Come. I'll show you how to deal with these Christians."

The two then walked off.

()()()()()

In the catacombs, Celestia met up with Star-Swirl, Applejack, and Fluttershy as they all smiled at the sight of each other.

As they were about to rush off, Celestia noticed Star-Swirl clutch his chest.

"Fluttershy slow down!" Celestia called out.

"Sorry." Fluttershy said weakly.

"Are you okay, Star-Swirl?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah." Star-Swirl sighed. "These old bones aren't what they used to be, though. I need a minute to catch my breath."

Suddenly, Celestia heard something.

"Listen." Celestia whispered.

Now they all heard hoofsteps.

"We're being followed." Celestia said. "Run!"

They all rushed off when Star-Swirl began breathing hard.

"Celestia, it's me they want." Star-Swirl breathed. "You and the foals go on. You've got a better chance of making it without me."

"No, Star-Swirl." Celestia said. "Fluttershy, hold onto the traveling papers Twilight got for Star-Swirl. Star-Swirl, hop on my back. The lord will give me the strength of two mares."

Star-Swirl hopped on as Celestia fell over.

"I thought you said the lord would give you the strength of two mares." Star-Swirl said.

"Well they must have been two very small mares." Celestia said as she picked herself back up. "Try again."

Star-Swirl did so, and they sped off.

()()()()()

Chrysalis and Cadence were walking when Chrysalis heard hastened hoofsteps to their left.

"Come!" Chrysalis said as she turned her flash light on and rushed after them.

()()()()()

At a bridge, everyone crossed single file for fear of over loading it as Fluttershy slipped before Applejack caught her, and a rock fell into the chasm.

"I wonder how deep this goes." Fluttershy wondered.

"I don't intend to find out." Star-Swirl said plainly.

"They're getting closer." Celestia pointed out.

"I've got an idea!" Fluttershy said.

"Oh no." Applejack groaned.

"Just help me with this beam, i-if you would." Fluttershy said as she and Applejack grabbed a beam and pulled.

"What are you doing?" Celestia asked.

"If we pull out the support, we can pull the roof in behind us." Fluttershy explained. "I've seen it happen before."

"Oh yeah." Applejack said sarcastically. "That'll stop them."

They pulled out the support beam, but the cave stood in perfect condition.

"I don't understand." Fluttershy said. "Maybe the foundation needs to be loosened.

Fluttershy kicked the area where the beam was, and the whole tunnel began shaking.

"Okay, sorry 'bout earlier." Applejack said.

()()()()()

As Chrysalis and Cadence began crossing a plank over a chasm, there was a slight tremor, and Chrysalis lost her footing, barely holding onto the plank.

"Cadence!" Chrysalis called out, and Cadence quickly helped her up.

()()()()()

Unfortunately, Fluttershy's plan worked too well, and the cave in separated Applejack and Fluttershy from Star-Swirl and Celestia.

"Fluttershy, Applejack, are you two alright?" Celestia called out.

"We're fine!" Applejack shouted back.

"You and Mr. Star-Swirl go onto the cave!" Fluttershy called out. "We'll meet you there! I know another way!"

"Fluttershy!" Celestia called out, but there was no response. "Fluttershy?"

With no answer, Celestia was forced to continue onward with Star-Swirl.

()()()()()

As Applejack and Fluttershy rushed on, they stopped to listen.

"I don't hear the guards anymore." Fluttershy said.

"Maybe they were buried alive." Applejack said bitterly. "That's what they deserve."

Suddenly, there was another cave-in.

"Uh-oh." Applejack groaned.

()()()()()

As Chrysalis and Cadence continued on, the tunnel began shaking even worse than before.

"The tunnel is collapsing!" Chrysalis called out as they rushed off, and both men got on the plank at the same time, causing it to break, and Cadence was barely able to hold onto the edge as two rocks landed hard on her wings, probably breaking them.

"Chrysalis!" Cadence called out. "Help me!"

"Help yourself." Chrysalis said plainly as he rushed out.

Cadence fell and landed on an outstretching rock, as she felt a snap in her hind leg, as she knew it had been damaged. Then, everything was darkness.

()()()()()

Chrysalis rushed out of the cavern. The rule of the soldier was survival of the fittest, and she was more fit to be a soldier than Cadence.

()()()()()

The cave-in stopped without any more of the tunnel falling in on them.

"Are ya okay?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah." Fluttershy replied when they heard a groan. "What's that?"

They went to the chasm, which had lost the plank as they saw Cadence lying there small and weak, clutching at her leg as they saw blood coming out of it.

"It's her!" Applejack said. "She's one a'the soldiers that-"

"Chrysalis, is that you?" Cadence asked. "My wings are broken. Here, grab my whip!"

Chrysalis tossed a dusty whip at the edge of the cavern for them to grab hold of.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nothin'!" Applejack said angrily. She was about to walk off when Fluttershy stopped her.

"We've gotta help her!" Fluttershy called out. "She'll die!"

"So?" Applejack asked. "Leave her there!"

"Applejack, it's not right!" Fluttershy argued.

"What they did t'our families wasn't right!" Applejack snapped back when he heard Cadence's voice again.

"Chrysalis?" Cadence pleaded. "Please help me!"

Fluttershy rushed at the whip as Applejack sighed and knew Fluttershy was right about helping Cadence, and she helped her pull the whip up when it suddenly gave a little, and the traveling papers for Star-Swirl fell into blackness.

"Oh, that's just perfect!" Applejack groaned, but she and Fluttershy continued pulling.

()()()()()

At Soarin's cave, Luna rushed up to Celestia and Star-Swirl as they arrived.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Luna sighed. "We were so… Where are the foals?"

"There was a cave-in." Celestia explained. "We got separated, and they're trying to find another way. Twilight, some of you search the catacombs for them."

"Right." Twilight said calmly as he and a few others headed off.

()()()()()

Eventually, Applejack and Fluttershy managed to pull Cadence up as she collapsed on the floor breathing heavily as Applejack saw that the blood was coming from a large gash in her hind leg as well as both her wings indeed being broken from blood marks and being bent at odd angles.

"Oh Chrysalis, I didn't think you'd come ba-" Cadence said before she noticed Applejack and Fluttershy. "You? You saved me?"

"Yup." Fluttershy said plainly.

"But… You're Christians." Cadence said confusedly.

"Uh-huh." Fluttershy agreed again.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack shouted.

"I came here to arrest you." Cadence continued in shock. "Why would you risk your lives for me?"

"We were just doing what the Samaritan did." Fluttershy explained.

"What Samaritan?" Cadence asked.

"The one in the story Mr. Star-Swirl told us." Fluttershy explained.

"Ah… Star-Swirl." Cadence said. "The Story Keeper. He's the stallion I'm after."

"Well ya shouldn't have any trouble now!" Applejack said moodily. "Thanks to you, we just lost his travelin' papers."

"Please take me to him." Cadence said without any hesitation in her voice.

()()()()()

In Soarin's cave, the Christians were getting restless.

"First they burn our houses, now they take our foals!" A stallion shouted.

"How much more are we supposed to take from Sombra's thugs?!" A mare called out.

"Please!" Celestia said, trying to calm everyone down. "Twilight and the others will find them!"

"There are only two soldiers there, and there are fifty of us!" Soarin shouted. "I say we go in there and get some revenge!"

"Friends!" Star-Swirl called out. "Friends, we mustn't be like other people! We must learn to forgive!"

"Yes, but how many times do we have to forgive them?!" Soarin asked.

"Disciple Peter asked the same thing!" Star-Swirl called out before calming down. "Come and listen. They were walking in the hillside, and Peter said, 'But lord, when someone treats me badly, how many times do I have to forgive them? Is seven times enough?'

"'No.' Jesus responded. 'Not seven times or seventy, but seven times seventy.'

"Jesus then told his disciples a story to explain his point.

"'There once was a king who wanted to settle the accounts for the stallions who worked for him. One stallion owed him thousands of silver coins, but he didn't have any money to pay him.

"'"Then everything you own will be sold to pay your debt." The king said. "Even your wife and foals."

"'"Give me time!" The stallion pleaded. "I'll pay you back. I promise."

"'The king felt sorry for the stallion, crossed out his debt, and let him go, but on the way home, the stallion met another of the king's servants who owed him a small amount.

"'"Pay me what you owe me!" The stallion said.

"'"Give me time!" The other stallion pleaded. "I'll pay you back. I promise."

"'However, the stallion tossed the other into prison. When the king found out what the man had done, he was furious and brought both stallions before him.

"'"You wicked stallion!" The king snapped. "I wiped out your debt when yo begged for time to pay! You should have done the same for this stallion! Guards, take him to prison until he pays all of his debt!"

"You see what Jesus was saying?" Star-Swirl asked. "We must forgive those who wrong us just as God has forgiven us."

()()()()()

"Are you Star-Swirl, the Story Keeper?!" Cadence asked as she walked up to Star-Swirl with Fluttershy and Applejack behind him.

"I am Star-Swirl." Star-Swirl said calmly.

"Are you the one who told these foals the stories of Jesus?" Cadence asked.

At that moment, Twilight, and several others walked up and held out their swords when Celestia stopped them.

"If the ponies who hear your stories become like these foals," Star-Swirl began. "Then all of the land should hear about your Jesus."

Cadence then handed Star-Swirl her traveling papers.

"Here." Cadence said. "You'll be needing these papers."

Star-Swirl took them and smiled.

"You're drawn to him, aren't you?" Star-Swirl asked.

"A fellow soldier left me to die, but these foals saved my life because of Jesus." Cadence said as she smiled.

"Come." Star-Swirl said. "We'll talk."

"No." Cadence said plainly. "It isn't safe now, and my guards will be looking for me."

"Then I leave you in the hands of my friend, Celestia." Star-Swirl said.

Celestia walked up and made the sign of the fish on the ground as Cadence memorized it.

"Look for me at my bakery, Cadence." Celestia said.

"My pleasure, Celestia." Cadence said as she shook Celestia's hoof, and the two smiled at each other.

"May your god go with you, Star-Swirl." Cadence said.

"He will, my sister." Star-Swirl said with a smile. "And also with you."

Star-Swirl then walked off as Cadence turned to Applejack and Fluttershy.

"And as for you," Cadence said. "I don't know how to thank you, but I promise you, I will find a way."

"Hey, don't mention it." Applejack said with a smile as she and Cadence bumped hooves before Cadence headed out.

* * *

Hooray for Cadence, Applejack, and Fluttershy!


	10. Twilight Velvet

Chapter 10: Ready, Aim, Fire Part 1: Twilight Velvet

"You, Christian!" Chrysalis shouted. "Halt in the name of King Sombra!"

Twilight Velvet sped away from several of Chrysalis's guards as they pursued her. She looked up and noticed a statue. Seeing gray paint on the ground, Twilight Velvet quickly rubbed it all over herself and stood by the statue to make it seem like she was part of it. When Chrysalis investigated, Twilight Velvet stepped on Chrysalis' head, knocking her down, as she rushed off.

"After her!" Chrysalis shouted.

()()()()()

At the house, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were up a tree wearing leaves to blend in as Twilight observed them.

"I love climbing trees, but I never thought I'd be one." Fluttershy said. "Not that I don't like this."

"You missed a spot, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk as he plucked a leaf from the tree and put it on Fluttershy's mouth.

"Rainbow Dash, any sign of the courier?" Twilight asked.

"Not yet." Rainbow Dash said plainly.

"Well keep looking." Twilight said plainly. "And fix your camouflage. I can still see you."

Twilight then turned to Applejack, who had grown a few inches.

"Applejack, why aren't you in position?!" Twilight snapped at Applejack as she rushed to the opposite sight of her position with bows and arrows.

"I'm goin'!" Applejack groaned. "Don't get your tail in a bunch!"

"How am I supposed to work with a bunch of amateurs like this?!" Twilight asked Celestia, Luna, and Applebloom angrily.

"What's wrong with Twilight Sparkle, Celestia?" Applebloom asked. Twilight seemed a lot snippier than usual.

"Well Applebloom, the courier we're waiting for is Twilight Sparkle's mother, Twilight Velvet." Celestia explained.

"She's a freedom fighter, and a Story Keeper for Manehattan, and Twilight wants to make a good impression." Luna explained.

"Here she comes!" Fluttershy shouted from the tree.

"Positions everypony!" Twilight said at once as everyone prepared to defend themselves and Twilight Velvet.

An'ya, a gray mare with a purple mane with white streaks with blue eyes, rushed to their position, chased by several guards.

"She's not gonna make it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I'll activate the emergency barricade!" Twilight shouted as she fired a magical at a bundle of barrels, but she instead hit a wall.

Working quickly, Celestia fired her own magical blast and cut the rope herself, releasing several barrels that blocked the soldiers' path.

"You Christians can't escape King Sombra's justice forever!" Chrysalis shouted as she slipped and fell while the others hid.

()()()()()

Inside the house, Celestia hugged her old friend, Twilight Velvet.

"Twilight Velvet." Celestia said with a smile.

"We're so glad to have you with us." Luna said happily.

"Not as glad as I am, Luna." Twilight Velvet said, catching her breath after her extended chase. "For a moment there, I didn't think I'd make it. Now, where's that daughter of mine?"

Celestia went to check and found Twilight firing magical blasts at a sand bag with a bulls-eye on it.

"Twilight, don't you wanna see your mother?" Celestia asked.

"I can't believe I missed that shot." Twilight groaned. "She's going to be so disappointed."

"Everyone misses a shot now and then." Celestia points out.

"You don't understand, Celestia." Twilight sighed. "Mom and Dad were the best leaders the Manehattan Resistance ever had. They'd never have missed."

"There you are!" Twilight Velvet called out as she came over to them with Applebloom. "Twilight!"

"Mom, watch this!" Twilight shouted as she hit a tree. "I don't understand!" Twilight said angrily. "This never happens!"

"Well, you hit the mark when it counted." Twilight Velvet said comfortingly. "You saved my butt back there."

"I thought Celestia hit the tar-" Applebloom began to say before Celestia quickly covered her mouth.

Twilight Velvet then looked Twilight over and smiled.

"You're still just like your father, God rest his soul." Twilight Velvet said, and Celestia had to agree with her. "I also bet you're every bit the leader he was too. That reminds me, I have something for you."

Twilight Velvet reached into her pouch and held up a necklace with the symbol of the family crest on it.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough." Twilight Velvet said. "Our family crest."

Twilight put the necklace on.

"Thanks Mom." Twilight said with a smile. "I promise I'll be worthy of it."

"Mrs. Sparkle did you and Twilight's dad really lead an uprising in Fillydelphia?" Rainbow Dash asked as she suddenly popped up.

"Did you really defeat an entire garrison of Sombra's troops?" Fluttershy asked as well.

"Tell us 'bout the freedom fights in Manehattan!" Applejack called out.

"That's enough!" Twilight snapped. "Mom doesn't have time to entertain a bunch of children!"

"Well of course I do." Twilight Velvet said with a smile at Celestia's young charges. "Twilight, you remember the way Jesus said we should treat foals?"

"What?" Applebloom asked. "What did he say?"

"Well Applebloom," Twilight Velvet said as she sat down and let the kids gather around her. "One day, Jesus and his disciples were on the way to Jerusalem. It had been a long, hard journey. The disciples had become irritable and were quarreling with one another.

"During a stop and meal at a welcoming house, Jesus asked, 'What were you arguing about earlier?'

"As it turned out, they had been arguing about which one of them was the most important.

"In response to this, Jesus picked up a young colt that giggled, and Jesus said, 'I have already told you that my kingdom belongs to ponies who are like this foal.'

"The disciples knew how important foals were to Jesus because of something that had happened on another occasion. Jesus was teaching as the disciples tried to keep the foals out.

"Noticing this, Jesus said, 'Let the colts and fillies come to me. Don't stop them. Anyone who does not accept God's kingdom like a little colt or filly will not get inside.'

"So you see, Twilight Sparkle, Jesus holds foals in very high regards."

"As do I, Mother." Twilight said grandly. "What good is a leader without followers? Alright everyone, break time's over. Attention!"

All the foals stood erect.

"It's time to show Mom how efficiently we can set up for tonight's meeting. Move out!"

All the foals walked off.

"You know Twilight Velvet, I think Twilight might have missed the point of your story." Celestia observed as Twilight ordered the foals around like an army sergeant.

"I think you're right." Twilight Velvet said plainly.

()()()()()

At Sombra's palace, he was observing a model of Ponyville as Cadence watched in silent disgust.

"Now let's see…" Sombra pondered. "Where shall I build my new Pantheon? Try to the south, Gilda!"

Gilda picked up the model of the pantheon and walked off as Chrysalis arrived.

"Hail, King Sombra!" Sombra called out.

"Ah, Chrysalis." Sombra said offhandedly. "I understand you lost another Christian courier in the market district."

"King Sombra," Chrysalis defended. "The district is riddled with secret passages and tunnels. It's impossible to accurately patrol… So what if we burned it to the ground?"

"Hm…" Sombra observed. "That would provide a perfect spot for my pantheon. Don't just stand there, Gilda!"

"But King Sombra, a fire in the market district could kill hundreds of ponies!" Cadence protested.

"Wonderful." Sombra said with a wicked grin, which after becoming a Christian, Cadence noticed more and more. "Chrysalis, have you a plan?"

"As a matter of fact," Chrysalis said as he held up the model of a huge canon. "I call it, The Wrath of Sombra."

"Impressive." Sombra observed as he put a small charge in there and fired at the model of the market district, setting half the thing ablaze. "Most impressive."

Cadence quietly slid over to a servant friend of hers, Pinkie Pie and knelt down low to avoid being heard.

"You must get word to Celestia." Cadence whispered. "She's holding a meeting tonight in the market district. I'll do what I can to stall Chrysalis, now go."

Pinkie nodded and sneaked off, Sombra absorbed in the simulation of the market district burning to the ground. Sombra sickened her to her very core these days.

* * *

Uh-oh. It's never good when Sombra's happy.


	11. The Beginnings of a Fire

Chapter 11: Ready, Aim, Fire Part 2: The Beginnings of a Fire

Pinkie waited quietly as she heard the groaning of slaves and soldiers pulling the catapult. Once it was clear, she made a dash for the market district. She hoped and prayed to God that she'd get there before Chrysalis.

()()()()()

Twilight checked around the area. Her side looked clear, but she had to make sure, especially with Twilight Velvet watching.

"Are my leaves on straight?" Rainbow Dash said with a smile in the tree she was hiding in.

"Yeah, but you need more twigs." Fluttershy replied as the two of them and Applebloom giggled.

"Stop giggling!" Twilight whispered angrily. "Trees don't giggle!" Seriously. Kids had to be told everything. "Any sign of the guards?"

"All clear." Rainbow Dash responded.

"All clear, Celestia." Twilight responded.

Celestia nodded and walked over to the Christians who'd arrived for the story.

"Many of you ask, 'How long must we keep telling the stories of Jesus in secret?'" Celestia started. "Well, one thing is certain. They can't keep us quiet forever. Anymore than they could keep a blind beggar quiet when Jesus passed by.

"It was on the road to Jerusalem. Jesus and his disciples had to cross through the city of Jericho, and it was there that they met a blind stallion called Bartemaus.

"Upon hearing that Jesus had arrived, Bartemaus called out, 'Son of David! Jesus, help me!'

"Even though the people tried to shuttle the poor blind man away, Jesus stopped them and asked them to call Bartemaus over to him.

"When he arrived, Jesus asked, 'What is it you want from me?'

"Bartemaus replied, 'I want my sight back.'

"'Go home.' Jesus responded. 'Because you have trusted me, you have been made better.'

"And just like that, Bartemaus could see again."

Just then, a knock was heard. Twilight approached it cautiously and opened it a bit to reveal a friend from Sombra's palace, Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie!" Celestia called out. "What's wrong?"

"Cadence sent me, but I think I may be too late." Pinkie said panting. "There's gonna be a fire."

"What?!" Luna called out.

"She's right!" Rainbow Dash called out from the tree. "We're surrounded!"

Everyone began to talk excitedly when Celestia calmed them down.

"Friends, please." Celestia said as calm as the sea. "If we panic, it'll only make things worse."

"I don't think they can get much worse." Twilight pointed out.

()()()()()

At the hilltop where the catapult was, a flaming boulder was released right at the heart of the district.

"Bull's eye!" Chrysalis called out. "That'll teach Christians to defy King Sombra's law. RELOAD!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, at the district, everyone was carrying water to clear a passageway to allow for an escape.

"Keep it coming!" Celestia called out.

Applebloom tried to help, but the bucket was too heavy for her.

"Applebloom, you're spilling it everywhere!" Twilight said angrily. Leave it to me!"

Applebloom felt like she was about to cry as Twilight took the bucket from her. Why was Twilight being so mean today?

"Hey Applebloom, I could use your help." Twilight Velvet said kindly as she gave Applebloom a smaller bucket she could handle as she held two of her own.

()()()()()

Cadence looked around cautiously when Chrysalis touched his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Chrysalis said angrily.

"Hail Chrysalis." Cadence said quickly. "How's the fire?"

"So, you've come to share in my victory, have you?!" Chrysalis asked angrily, just as Cadence wanted. "Well Sombra put me in charge of this operation! And I don't need any help from you! Stay out of my way, and you won't get hurt."

As Chrysalis left, Cadence saw Sonata barely pluck an apple from a tree, giving Cadence a fun little idea.

As they prepared to set another boulder ablaze, Cadence walked up and whistled at a guard, who came up and ate an apple Cadence held before quickly walking off, causing the catapult to be pulled forward enough, so that they missed their next target.

Instead, it hit an old bath house, putting the boulder out at once.

()()()()()

The gang breathed a sigh of relief after a good hour's work.

"We did it." Fluttershy sighed.

"For now." Pinkie said. "But Cadence can't stall Chrysalis forever."

"Pinkie is right." Celestia said calmly. "We'll have to evacuate."

"How?" Chrysalis asked. "We're completely surrounded."

"We all knew this day would come, and we're prepared for it." Celestia continued as calm as before. "You kids know what to do."

Using the aqueduct system and camouflage, the kids were able to help everyone out of the market district of Ponyville.

()()()()()

Back at the catapult, Cadence subtly damaged the rope as it began to fray.

"Perfect." Cadence said with a smirk.

"PREPARE TO FIRE!" Chrysalis called out.

The boulder just fell idly down the hill as the entire catapult fell over. Cadence could only smile at the look of horror and rage on Chrysalis's face.

* * *

Hooray for teamwork and sabotage!


	12. A Father's Daughter

Chapter 12: Ready, Aim, Fire Part 3: A Father's Daughter

The gang reconvened at the cart that Twilight Velvet and Luna were setting up.

"How's the evacuation going?" Luna asked.

"Mission accomplished." Twilight said with a smile. "We're the only ones left."

"Twilight, you and your mother take the kids to the exit point." Celestia said calmly. "Applejack and I will get the other truck ready and meet you back at the house."

The kids all headed in with help from Luna and Twilight Velvet.

"Now go easy on her, Twilight." Applejack said. "She's been actin' a might fidgety when ya gallop."

"You don't need to tell me about pulling a cart, Applejack!" Twilight said angrily. "My father was a master charger."

"He pulled chariots, Twilight." Twilight Velvet pointed out. She really didn't like how snippy Twilight was being. It just didn't seem like her. "This is a cart full of foals."

"Don't worry, Mom." Twilight said. "I've got it under control."

Twilight then drove off.

()()()()()

"We've righted the catapult ma'am." One of Chrysalis' Changelings said.

"If there are any more mistakes, the next projectile launched will be you." Chrysalis said as she lifted the guard up. She had enough of the various malfunctions with the catapult.

()()()()()

Fluttershy sat scared in the back of the cart as she turned to Luna.

"Luna, how can Sombra be so cruel?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's his way of punishing us because we don't always do what he tells us to." Luna explained.

"Why don't we?" Applebloom asked.

"Because sometimes you have to do what's right." Luna explained. "Even if it gets you into trouble. You know, one time, when Jesus was in the Synagogue, there was a stallion there with a paralyzed hand. It was the Sabbath. The day Jews are supposed to do no work. A group of Pharisees and members of King Hared's court were watching to see if Jesus would dare to heal this stallion on the Sabbath.

"'Stand up for everyone to see you.' Jesus told the stallion, and he then turned to the Pharisees.

"'What is the right thing to do on the Holy Day? Good or evil? To make someone better or let him die?'

"Jesus was angry because the religious leaders were so strict and obstinate. Jesus then told the stallion to stretch his hand out, and he did so, much to everyone's amazement. Although they admired his powers, many Pharisees were furious that Jesus had broken their law. Jesus knew this would get him into trouble, and he was right. The Pharisees were so angry, that they joined with the friends of King Hared to plot against Jesus. Much like Sombra plots against Christians today."

()()()()()

Back at the catapult, Chrysalis prepared to launch after checking and rechecking the catapult personally.

"FIRE!" Chrysalis called out.

They fired two boulders into the district as Cadence tried to think of something to do.

()()()()()

As Twilight was driving the cart, she got frustrated with their lack of progress.

"Come on you bucket of bolts, faster!" Twilight said as she used the come-to-life spell to make the thing move faster.

"Twilight, Applejack said to go easy on the cart." Twilight Velvet said calmly.

"Yeah, but I can have us out of here in no time." Twilight said as she pressed onwards as the cart gained more and more speed.

"Twilight-" Twilight Velvet tried to warn her when suddenly, a huge boulder blocked their path, and Twilight had to turn completely around, and as she tried to slow down to get her barrings, the cart continued on like a panicked animal.

"Oh no." Twilight groaned as Rainbow Dash popped her head up.

"Uh, shouldn't we be going the other way?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Tell that to the cart!" Twilight said angrily, though she was angrier with herself. Twilight Velvet had told her to go easy on the truck, but as usual, Twilight Velvet's big stupid ego got in the way.

()()()()()

As Celestia and Applejack got their cart ready, they saw the other cart fly right past them.

"What in the world?" Celestia asked.

"I can't stop it!" Twilight called out.

"They're headin' right into the fire!" Applejack pointed out as everyone called for help.

()()()()()

From his palace, Sombra watched the market district burn as he played a harp.

_Fire burn bright._

_Fire burn strong._

_Soon I will build_

_My pantheon._

Sombra then chuckled evilly.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Celestia's truck had caught up to Twilight's.

"Hold on kids!" Celestia called out.

"We're trying!" Rainbow Dash called back.

"You're gonna have to jump!" Celestia called out.

Luna comforted the foals as they braced themselves.

"Applebloom, don't look down!" Applejack called out.

"On three." Rainbow Dash said calmly. "One, two, THREE!"

The three foals jumped off and landed in the other cart.

"Celestia, they're in." Applejack explained.

"You're turn, Luna." Celestia said.

"Can you get any closer?" Luna asked.

"Luna, if I was any closer, I'd be pulling your cart." Celestia replied.

"We'll jump with her, come on, Twilight." Twilight Velvet said as Twilight abandoned the harness and took one of Luna's sides while Twilight Velvet took the other. "One, two, three!"

The three jumped to the cart as the other one crashed into a building and as consumed by the flames.

()()()()()

Back at the catapult, Cadence was watching the horror with Chrysalis.

"Funny." Chrysalis said with a smirk. "From here, they look just like ants."

"They look like ponies to me." Cadence said angrily.

At the market, everyone looked around. They were surrounded by fire, and the flames were too high for any of the regular openings to be accessible without burning to death or for them to fly out without suffering fatal amounts of smoke inhalation.

()()()()()

Back at the catapult, Chrysalis gazed at the center of the district.

"Target that statue!" Chrysalis called out.

()()()()()

Everyone arrived at a glorified statue of Sombra, unsure of what to do.

"There must be some way outta here." Applejack said, trying to be hopeful, but coming off more panicked.

Unfortunately, every way was blocked by fire and debris.

"We're trapped." Rainbow Dash gulped.

It was all Twilight's fault, so she figured she'd go with a clean conscious.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Twilight said plainly. "This whole thing is my fault."

"Chin up, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight Velvet said cheerfully. "I've been in worse scraps. I can't think of any, but I'm sure I have been."

"I just wanted to impress you." Twilight sighed.

"Impress me?" Twilight Velvet said in shock. "Is that why you've been acting so odd?"

"Yes." Twilight said. "I don't even deserve to wear my father's medallion."

"Bull plop!" Twilight Velvet said firmly. "Twilight, your father wasn't born a great leader! He became one over time, and you will too."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, once you learn to think a little before leaping into action." Twilight Velvet said.

"Here comes another one!" Applejack called out as one landed very near where they all were.

"I can hardly breathe." Rainbow Dash gasped.

"Anymore boulders, and we're done for!" Applejack called out.

"Any ideas, Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"Nope." Twilight Velvet responded.

"Dad, I've let everyone down." Twilight sighed. "What should I do?"

Just then, she noticed the statue and the aqueduct, and she got an idea.

"Rainbow, do you think you can fly to the top of that statue?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." Rainbow Dash said. "But why?"

"I've got an idea." Twilight replied. "It's a long shot, but it just might work. Fluttershy, Applejack, I'm gonna need your help too."

Twilight then grabbed some stray rope that thankfully wasn't burned.

()()()()()

As the catapult got loaded again, Cadence got one more idea.

"Chrysalis, why don't you double the load?" Cadence asked. "It'll speed things up."

"I'm in charge of this operation, Cadence!" Chrysalis said angrily. "I'll give the orders! Double the load!"

()()()()()

Fluttershy and Applejack climbed up the base of the statue to a waiting Rainbow Dash with the rope as they unwound it.

"Good, now tie off the rope!" Twilight said calmly.

"Be careful!" Luna called out too.

They did so, tying the rope to Sombra's two hooves as Twilight grabbed a bust of Sombra and climbed up to the top.

"Quickly!" Celestia called out. "We don't have much time."

()()()()()

"Prepare to fire!" Chrysalis called out after the second boulder had been added.

"But ma'am, I don't think we should." A guard said.

"You're not here to think, now fire the catapult." Chrysalis said darkly.

"But ma'am-"

"I SAID FIRE!"

The catapult was fired, but it collapsed under the load and caught fire itself.

"Give me that bucket!" Chrysalis said quickly as a soldier handed it to her.

"But ma'am, that's oil!" The guard said, but it was too late. Chrysalis flung it on the fire, and it only got worse, and that was the end of the catapult.

()()()()()

Twilight aimed the bust at the aqueduct as she got it centered but began to get nervous.

"What if I miss again?" Twilight asked herself aloud.

"Then I was proud just to know you." Twilight Velvet stated. "Now do your best. That's all you can do."

Twilight nodded and fired. It hit the aqueduct, spraying water all over the fire and putting it out as everyone cheered.

"Now that's a shot even your father would've been proud of." Twilight Velvet said kindly as she and Twilight hugged.

* * *

Wow! That was a close one, huh?


	13. The Master's Ship

Chapter 13: Sink or Swim: Part 1: The Master's Ship

On board the war ship captained by the infamous Starlight Glimmer, the rowers, all slaves and Christians, were trying to row back home following a victory against Saddle Arabia.

"To port!" Starlight cried out. "To port, now! Hard to starboard!"

Starlight then came down and addressed her second in command, Night Glider.

"Secure the slaves." Starlight said calmly.

"But captain, please!" An elderly slave said. "We'll drown!"

"If this ship goes down, then you'll go with it." Starlight replied coolly.

One of the slaves in charge of securing the barrels, Daring Do, looked around at the frantic pass. She knew no one would miss a slave in this storm, in fact, they probably wouldn't care, so Daring Do tossed a barrel over when no one was looking, jumped on to it and hung on for dear life.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, at the house, the kids were putting on a show for Celestia, Luna, and Twilight.

"And now," Applejack called out. "The amazin' Rainbow and Fluttershy will juggle six rolls!"

Applebloom peaked inside to see how they were.

"Six?!" Fluttershy called out. "I can't juggle six!"

"Sure you can." Rainbow said as she tossed a tray of freshly baked rolls into Fluttershy's hooves as she shrieked and began juggling them as the curtain opened.

"Oh my goodness, they're hot!" Fluttershy called. "Hot! Hot! Hey, I'm doing it!"

"See?" Rainbow said with a smile.

"A little trick me and Rainbow came up with called 'Hot Tossed Buns'." Applejack said with a smile as everyone applauded, including Applebloom, who accidentally let go of the rope holding the curtains open, and it closed on Fluttershy and Rainbow.

"Sorry!" Applebloom called out as she helped them out.

"And now…" Applejack said. "Our main attraction. A story for the amazin' Celestia and Luna!"

Everyone cheered and sat around the two.

"Thank you." Celestia said with a smile. "You know, your show reminded me of a stallion Jesus talked about."

"Was he a juggler?" Applebloom asked.

"No." Celestia chuckled. "But he did put on a show every time he prayed. You see, among the ponies that Jesus talked to, there were religious ponies called Pharisees. They worked very hard at doing the right thing, but sometimes they overdid it. One day, Jesus told a story and made sure the Pharisees were listening.

"He began by saying, 'Two stallions came into the stallion's court of the temple, to pray. One was a Pharisee. The other was a tax collector who worked for the Ronans. The Pharisee stood on his own, where he thought he'd be noticed.

"'"Oh lord," the Pharisee called out. "I thank you that I am not like other ponies! Greedy, dishonest, and wicked! Or like this tax collector! I fast twice a week! And I give a tenth of all I earn to the temple!"

"'And while the Pharisee prayed, the tax collector didn't even look up.

"'After the Pharisee finished, the tax collector whispered, "Oh lord, have mercy on me. I know I'm not good."'

"Jesus told the people that it was the tax collector, not the Pharisee who went home forgiven."

Everyone nodded understandably. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Celestia went over to it.

"Celestia…" A voice whispered weakly. "Celestia . . ."

Celestia opened the door as Daring Do lay weakly on the street.

"Daring Do?" Celestia asked in surprise.

()()()()()

After some food and rest from the gang, Daring Do was well enough to talk.

"And then after the fire, I became part of a group of Christians who were sentenced to life on a slave ship, if you could call it life." Daring Do explained.

"Oh Daring Do." Luna said sympathetically, but Applejack had something besides the poor mare's troubles on her mind.

"Me and Applebloom's daddy was on a slave ship." Applejack said. "Hank Apple! Did ya him?"

"Kiddo, there are hundreds of ships and many of their slaves are Christians." Daring Do said plainly.

"But still!" Applejack insisted. "He could've been on your ship!"

"You should pray he's not." Daring Do said. "Glimmer would rather starve the slaves than feed them. There are hundreds of ponies still on that ship, and all of them are in worse shape than me."

"We've gotta do something!" Twilight called out.

"But what can we do?" Fluttershy asked. "I-if it's okay to ask."

"We're going to do what we can with what we have." Celestia said plainly with a sly smile. "In other words, I think it's time we took our show on the road."

* * *

This is one of my favorite arcs, and I hope you like it.


	14. Onboard the Ship

Chapter 14: Sink or Swim Part 2: Onboard the Ship

As soon as Starlight's ship set in, Applejack and Twilight tied a life boat onto it, at night, for an escape route for the plan ahead.

()()()()()

The next day, there was a faux celebration for the ship's victory against Saddle Arabia.

By this point, Fluttershy was much more confident in her juggling.

"And now a tribute to your glorious victory!" Rainbow called out.

Twilight, Celestia, and Applejack then showed up behind a cardboard cutout of a boat.

_We are the Saddle Arabians._

_We sail the open skies._

_No Imperial ship can stop us._

_For we are the more wise._

The three then looked forward.

"Uh-oh." Celestia said. "It's the unbeatable…"

"Undefeatable…" Twilight added.

"Not real sweatable…" Applejack continued.

"Starlight Glimmer the ruthless!" They all cried out as Applebloom was there with Celestia and Luna's recently rescued dog, Winona.

"Retreat!" Twilight called out.

"Ramming speed!" Applebloom called out, and the three were knocked over like bowling pins.

After that, Celestia and Applejack snuck down to the rowers while Applebloom and Winona cornered Twilight.

"Wait, I'm an officer!" Twilight called out before she was knocked over.

As the soldiers cheered, Applebloom bowed to the audience.

()()()()()

At the water, Twilight quickly swam to the boat as Celestia opened one of the holes for the canons. Twilight then handed a bag of food to Celestia, who then handed it to Applejack. Applejack then slipped into the slave quarters.

"Be careful, Applejack." Celestia whispered.

()()()()()

Applejack looked around. All the slaves were sleeping in rags and hunched to make room for everyone. Applejack was shocked that anyone could be so inconsiderate of ponies. She undid the bundle and took out some bread, vegetables, and fruit as she walked around.

"Daddy?" Applejack called out. "Daddy?!"

Just then, an orange unicorn mare with a fiery mane pulled her over.

"What are you doing here, kid?!" The mare asked when she saw the food as Applejack let her have some.

"I'm lookin' for my father." Applejack explained.

"The only thing you'll find here is trouble." The mare said after taking a bite of bread. "Now get out of here before you get us all killed."

()()()()()

On the deck, as Rainbow Dash was doing various acrobatics, a soldier rushed up to Starlight with a scroll.

"Ma'am!" The soldier said. "One of our ships was captured in a slave revolt! Sombra orders you to set course at once and capture them before they reach the borders of the empire!"

"Then cast off immediately." Starlight said plainly. "Sound the battle alarm!"

As the soldiers sounded the alarm, Rainbow Dash gulped.

"Uh, but the show's not over yet." Rainbow Dash said nervously.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Applejack had given food to all the slaves.

"Do any of y'all know my daddy Hank Apple?" Applejack asked, when suddenly, a soldier opened the door.

"All slaves to oars!" He called out, and they went to their posts.

"Wait!" Applejack called out as they went off. "Has anyone seen my daddy?!"

"I'm afraid he's not on this ship, kid." The fiery-haired mare said.

"Applejack!" Celestia called out soon afterwards as she pulled Applejack up.

()()()()()

At the deck, Luna and the other foals, were by the walls, not being noticed by the preoccupied soldiers.

"Sister?" Luna whispered. "Sister?!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Twilight was trying to stay near the ship until she got knocked off by one of the oars and quickly clung to the boat.

()()()()()

"Luna, what's happening?!" Celestia asked as the ship continued its hustle and bustle.

"We're going into battle unless we get off this thing quick!" Luna answered.

They went to the starboard side of the boat, only to find Twilight hanging onto a rope.

"Hey guys." Twilight said.

The soldiers then arrived and pulled Twilight in just before they left the shoreline. They were all trapped on the ship now.

()()()()()

On the ship, the gang was tossed into the captain's quarters where the captain would arrive to deal with them.

Everyone then looked around. It was an elegant purple and green colored room with various, expensive, knick-knacks.

"Wow." Rainbow said. "This is nice."

"How can she live like this when so many ponies are sufferin' right under her hooves?!" Applejack asked angrily.

"Yeah." Applebloom added. "Jesus said we should be kind ta ponies."

"I don't think the captain was listening when Jesus said that." Twilight responded.

"I'm afraid he's like the stallion who built his house on the sand." Celestia said.

"Who?" Applebloom asked. She'd never heard of him before.

"A stallion Jesus talked about one day when he was teaching in Caperneighm.

"He said to the crowd, 'Everyone who listens to me and does something about it is like a stallion who builds his house on a rock. Then winter comes, but that house stands up to all because underneath is the rock.

"'But whoever listens to me and does nothing is like a foolish builder who builds his house on sand. Then winter comes. And the rains fall, and the floods come, and the wind blows. And down comes his house with a tremendous crash.'"

Just then, Starlight came in and Applebloom finally had time to notice Starlight's purple eyes, pink mane, and violet mane.

"So these are the stowaways?" Starlight asked.

"Actually, we're-" Celestia began.

"Quiet!" Starlight called out. "I don't know why you're still on my ship, but I do know that we're going into battle and every mare must pull her weight!"

Starlight then tossed a mop to Twilight.

"You, clean the ship!" Starlight shouted as she turned to Applejack. "You, give water to the soldiers!" Starlight then turned to Rainbow and Applebloom. "You two stay here and clean." Starlight then turned to Celestia. "And you, what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher." Celestia said. "But my sister and I also bake."

"Perfect." Starlight said with a smile.

"My cook makes the worst rolls in the entire navy." Starlight said as she took a roll and dropped it on the floor, and it bounced right back to where she dropped it like it was made of rubber. "Absolutely indestructible. The only thing they're good for is ammunition. You, your sister, and the other pegasus are to go to the galley at once!"

"Yes ma'am." Celestia said as she walked off with Luna and Fluttershy.

* * *

Well, that didn't go all that well.


	15. Battle for Freedom

Chapter 15: Sink or Swim Part 3: Battle for Freedom

Celestia, Luna, and Fluttershy arrived at the ship's galley, led by one of the soldiers.

"Celestia the teacher and her family reporting for duty." The guard said calmly. The cook turned around to reveal a hideous stallion with a bulging eye, a bulbous muzzle, and horrible teeth.

"Quiet!" The cook said. "I'm making soup for the slaves!"

"I thought he was washing the dishes." Luna said in disgust.

"Now that's one rotten tomato." The cook said to himself as he poured in ingredients. "One tiny slice of carrot."

He then grabbed a live chicken and dunked it into the soup before putting it back in a cage.

"And finally, one fresh chicken." The cook finished.

"Now what do you want?" The cook asked.

"We're here to help with the bread." Celestia explained.

"Bread?" The cook asked. "Good. I could use some help. Everybody loves my rolls, and they really came in handy against the Dominion."

"So I heard." Luna said with a sigh.

"Well, we'll do our best, sir." Celestia said.

"Good." The cook said. "But remember, it's not just a roll, it's a military secret."

()()()()()

At the lowers decks with oars and the like, Applejack was handing water to the soldiers.

"Get over here with that water!" The guard called out.

Applejack began walking to him when she saw a withered old stallion at the oars.

"Just a little sip." He begged. Applejack immediately gave him some.

"Filly, I said over here!" The guard called out and pulled Applejack to him.

()()()()()

Back at the galley, Fluttershy was working with the cook when he smelled something.

"That smell." The cook said. It's not supposed to smell like that."

The cook went to the bread, Celestia and Luna's finest as Fluttershy pulled up a stool for him.

"Perhaps you should taste it and tell us what we're doing wrong." Luna suggested.

"But I've got so much to do…" The cook said before he grabbed the bread and began eating it.

"We can finish in the kitchen for you." Celestia said. "Take your time with the bread."

"Yes." The cook said as he continued to eat. "Yes, good idea."

()()()()()

As Applejack continued walking around, she gave more water to the old stallion.

"I told you to stay away from him!" The head guard called out.

"He's dyin' a'thirst!" Applejack called out.

"If he doesn't row, he'll die of much worse." The guard said darkly.

"I'll take his place." Applejack said, pointing at herself.

"You?!" The guard laughed.

"At least 'til he gets better." Applejack said calmly.

"This I've got to see!" The guard laughed. "Okay, Little Mare. Row."

Applejack sat down next to the orange mare from before.

"Well fillies and gentlecolts," the head guard stated. "Since we have some new blood, let's go at attack speed for a while."

"You're just determined to get us killed, aren't you?" The mare said.

"I was only tryin' t'help." Applejack said.

"If you wanna help, keep silent and row!" The mare said sharply.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna worked on the soup while Fluttershy kept the cook busy.

"Is this batch any better?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, no, it's still too soft." The cook went on. "Please pass the butter."

()()()()()

The rowing was going as well as could be expected with the head guard telling the others not to worry about Applejack.

"Must be nice to be free." The orange mare said after a while.

"It's not as nice as you'd think." Applejack said sadly. "My dad's a slave, and I don't know where he is."

"Keep your back straight and bend with your knees." The mare said helpfully.

()()()()()

Eventually, it was time for dinner as the slaves and Applejack went to the galley.

"That smell." The old stallion Applejack replaced said. "It smells wonderful."

"What is it?" A mare asked.

"It's dinner." Celestia said as he opened to door. "Come and eat."

The crew ate the soup Luna and Celestia made as Celestia told of Jesus to pass the time.

"And then Jesus went back to Caperneighm." Celestia said. "Ponies had heard all about him, so they came from all around the countryside to listen to him. He was teaching ponies about God's way, but the place was packed. No one could get in or out. Four mares had brought a paralyzed mare for Jesus to heal, but as they couldn't get in, they went to the roof and dug a hole just above Jesus and lowered their friend down.

"When Jesus saw the trust these four mares had in him to help their friend, he said to the paralytic, 'Young mare, your sins are forgiven.'

"'Why does the stallion say things like that?" Another mare behind Jesus exclaimed. 'Only God can forgive sins.'

"'Is it easy to say to this mare, your sins are forgiven or get up, pick up your mat, and walk?" Jesus asked the mare before turning to the paralytic and continuing, 'Get up, pick up your mat, and walk home.'

"To everyone's surprise, the paralyzed man managed to get onto her hooves. She picked up her mat and walked home with her friends."

"That was an amazing story, Celestia." The orange mare said. "And an amazing dinner." He then helped clean up and walked up to Applejack.

"Hey Applejack." The mare said. "The name's Sunset Shimmer. You did a good thing rowing for the old guy today. I'm sure wherever your father is, he'd be proud."

"Thanks, but I'm not even sure he's alive." Applejack sighed.

Sunset was about to continue when there was a ruckus above deck.

"All slaves to oars!" A guard called out.

"What's happening?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We're under attack by the rebel ship!" Sunset said looking out the window.

"And it's headed right at us!" Twilight added.

"Hold oars in!" Starlight shouted from the deck. "Hard to starboard! Bring her about now!"

The ship moved as best as it could, but the ship slammed into them, forcing them to stay still in international oceans, with the hole getting filled with water.

"We have them now!" Starlight said. "To port! To port now!"

"Ma'am, some of the oars were damaged in the pass, along with the engine room."

This was bad news for the crew as the ship quickly turned back around, with the ship stranded in international oceans.

"Prepare to be boarded!" Starlight called out.

()()()()()

Back in the galley, everyone was ankle deep in water.

"Where'd the ship go?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I don't see it."

"I do." Twilight said as the rebel ship rammed into them again, catching Twilight in its wake.

"Give me your hoof, Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia called out, now shoulder deep in water.

"Hold on, Twilight!" Celestia said as Twilight was pulled out with the boat. "We'll get to you somehow!"

Luckily, the crew saw Twilight and pulled him onboard according to Celestia keeping in telepathic contact with her.

()()()()()

On deck, the rebels boarded the ship and fought hard against Starlight's mares.

"Allow me!" Twilight said as she charged forward and assisted in the fight, ending up fighting Starlight herself. "Hope you can swim!"

Twilight then tossed Starlight over board as she held onto a piece of drift wood.

The kids used the cleaned out pot from dinner for a boat.

"We can get out through the kitchen." Celestia said as they got there with Winona standing there panting.

"Good old Winona." Celestia sighed. "As calm as can be."

Applejack was relieved at first, but then she heard the call from the slaves.

"The slaves are still chained up!" Applejack called out. "They'll drown!"

"I saw some keys in the captain's quarters while Applebloom and I were cleaning." Rainbow stated.

"Let's go!" Celestia said as they headed for the captain's quarters.

"It's locked!" Rainbow said as he tried the door.

"What do we do?" Applejack asked. "It won't budge."

"Look out!" Rainbow called out as she pointed out Applebloom with Winona.

"Ramming speed!" Applebloom called out as Winona plowed through it.

"Good work, Applebloom!" Applejack said happily as she ruffled her little sister's mane.

"I've got them!" Rainbow said as she tossed the keys to Applejack.

"Luna, you and the kids get to the other ship." Celestia said calmly. "Applejack and I will free the slaves."

"Be careful." Luna said.

"We will." Celestia said as she and Luna hugged.

Twilight quickly met up with the group on deck and led Luna and the kids to the other ship before looking up in shock.

"Celestia, Applejack, look out!" Twilight shouted, but too late. Just as they got to where the slaves were, a piece of flaming rubble slammed over the entrance to the oars.

"I think I can make it!" Applejack said, pointing to a small opening.

"Give me your hoof." Celestia said as she lowered Applejack down. "Easy. Easy."

"Applejack!" Sunset said happily as she was holding up the older slaves.

"Sunset, I've got the keys!" Applejack called out.

"Start with them!" Sunset said, pointing to the other side, where the hole was. Applejack quickly freed them as they were helped up by Celestia and Twilight and rushed to the boat.

"Everyone, hold on!" Applejack said as she unlocked the other side, but Sunset was stuck, and the water was rising higher and higher.

"SUNSET!" Applejack called out.

"Go, kid!" Sunset said, but Applejack managed to help Sunset get free, and they all just barely made it onto the other ship just as Starlight's sank into the sea, and they quickly got onto the other ship, which headed back for Canterlot immediately to drop off Celestia and the others.

()()()()()

On the way, the old stallion Applejack helped retold the story, but Applejack could barely take any of it in. She had gotten her only chance to find her father, and she'd failed. However, Sunset walked up with a white unicorn stallion.

"Hey Applejack, I said I didn't know your father, but here's a stallion who does. Applejack, meet our captain, Hondo Flanks."

"So you're the daughter of good ol' Hank." Hondo said.

"You know my dad?" Applejack asked.

"Know him?" Hondo asked. "I'll never forget him. Your father saved my life during the Great Fire. Last I'd heard, he escaped from his ship and went searching for your mother on the farms of Hollow Shades. I've never met a braver stallion, and you're just like him, don't ya know?."

"Do you have any stories about Daddy?" Applebloom asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do, kiddo." Hank said. "Once off the coast of Saddle Arabia, he and I were exploring one of the old ghost towns."

()()()()()

As the ship left her sight, Starlight clung to the board with the cook and the head guard.

"We've got to get to land now!" Starlight called out. "Once there, we've got to get a ship and go after them! By the way, what do you think the port will have for dinner, cook?"

Just then, a giant serpent sprung out of the water.

"Oh no." Starlight groaned.

* * *

Well… That was dark.

Also… I guess I used Hondo Flanks for the first time. Eh.


End file.
